The Transporter (WWE Version)
by Brooke Jackson
Summary: A Transporter (Finn Balor) assigned to transfer a PACKAGE for 1 Million Dollars which lead into COMPLICATED decisions once he BROKE the #1 rule. *I don't OWN WWE Superstars. Just the made up characters*
1. I Need A Transporter

**CHAPTER 1**

 **I NEED A TRANSPORTER**

 _ **Outside of Las Vegas, NV...**_

 _January 5th, 2018_

 _3:30 pm on mid Friday afternoon in a QUIET, clean Suburbian homes division._

 _A grey siding house in the back of the_ _ **[No outlet]**_ _circle, the garage DOOR opens_ __ _showing a_ _ **BLACK GT**_ _Bentley (2018)_

 _A man, 5'11'' short black hair, blue eyes, nice clean cut beard; wearing a BLACK suit with a black tie, wearing black leather high top tennis shoes taking out his TRASH._

 _Name_ _ **Finn Balor.**_ _From Bray, Wicklow Ireland. A former CIA agent for 4 years in the U.S. Ireland Military for 6 years. He settled down with the LOVE of his life Elle Stuart in 2016. Elle was a New York Times editor for 5 years. One of the BEST editors in all of NY. Finn and Elle met in mid Summer 2014. Became the BEST of friends; then ONE year later they started a relationship in 2015._

 _Got MARRIED in June 2016, Elle was PREGNANT in October. Finn was the happiest man on EARTH once he found OUT that he was going to be a FATHER._

 _He made a promise to Elle that he will PROTECT her and their unborn CHILD. Finn didn't care about anything or anyone else in the WORLD but his family._

 _Until...4 months later, January 2017 that happiness made an HORRIFIC turn. Late one night, Finn comes home from work and found his wife BRUTALLY stabbed to DEATH multiple times in the chest and the FETUS (baby) torn out from Elle's stomach on their bedroom floor._

 _Finn was just completely DEVESTATED. The man has been SILENCE for a long time. All he wanted to do was to FIND out who's responsible for KILLING the LOVE of his life. But the case went COLD and Finn on the other hand has went UNDER the radar._

 _Now, driving a car, transporting things, making TONS of money, doing what he does best has keep him GOING._

 _ ***Cell Phone* {{{{Rings}}}}**_

 _Finn walked back through his garage; closing the door. He picks up his cell phone on his DESK reads_ _ **...[UNKNOWN CALLER]**_ _answers..._

 _"Balor" he said_ _ **(Irish)**_ _accent_

 _"I need a TRASNSPORTER" a British woman voice said_

 _"Where?"_

 _"In Las Vegas Diamond Exchange mate"_

 _"On the WAY"_ _ ***click***_

 _Finn grabs the car keys, got into the garage-door opens; put in the_ _ ***lock***_ _CODE and got inside the BENTLEY. Putting on his black gloves, typing in the CAR code to start the car: 4236._ _ ***Ignition***_ _starts..._

 _ **VOOM! VOOM! VOOM!**_

 _He DRIVES off FAST!_


	2. Absolution On The Run

**CHAPTER 2**

 **ABSOLUTION ON THE RUN**

 _ **In Las Vegas, NV...**_ _Finn_ _ **SWIRVES (Fast)**_ _in front of the Diamond Exchange to a complete STOP._

 _He looks at his watch..._ _ **Right on TIME.**_ _Gun_ _ ***shots***_ _sounded the building as well as the POLICE_ _ ***alarm***_

 _3 wild young WOMEN runs out of the building wearing Elvis 70's white jump suits, high white platform shoes, and the Elvis mask._

 _Finn_ _ ***unlock***_ _the doors_ __ _they got in the car. He_ _ **[LOCKS]**_ _it and DROVE off fast. The 3 women laughs; being loud; taking off their mask. Finn couldn't BELIEVE what he got himself into. Yet, he wants to get PAID._

 _"WOOO! That was an arrow ESCAPE!" the British one shouted in the passenger seat._

 _"I know right?! I can't believe we got AWAY this time!" the blond ONE said behind Finn._

 _"I told you Mandy PUMPKIN that Paige, the leader of Absolution always have a PLAN" she said. Paige glanced at Finn, "I wanna thank you for your ASSISTANCE mate. I've couldn't of DONE it without you"_

 _"Thank you mate"_

 _Finn didn't RESPOND. He was just concertrating on the road._ _ ***silence***_ _in the car. Paige smile; waiting for him the say '_ _ **YOUR WELCOME**_ _'._

 _The short braided woman sitting next to Mandy says, "Did you hear what she said asshole?! She said THANK YOU! What? Cat got your tongue? or you barley understand ENGLISH?!"_

 _"Sonya, Sonya, RELAX love. Mr. Transporter here doesn't have the REASON to talk to anyone . He's pretty much LOST everything and everyone so...its pretty UNDERSTANDABLE"_

 _Finn SLAMS! on the breaks! in the middle of the EMPTY road._

 _He looks right at Paige curiousity, "How do you know about me?"_

 _"Oh...(laughs) what I said. Don't be too SURPRISED Mr. Balor"_

 _"I ask you a QUESTION"_

 _"(sigh) Oh...okay if you INSIST" Paige throwing her hands up_

 _ **CLICK!**_ _The_ _ ***sound***_ _of a GUN from behind pointing in the back of Finn's head. He glanced back at Mandy. She smiles, "Ooooh...I would HATE to RUINED that gorgeous head of yours handsome"_ _ ***wink***_

 _"You see Mr. Balor, we ABSOLUTION doesn't have to answer to no one. Not even you. So, with that being said, you keep DRIVING, you get PAID, take US to our destination, and we can go our SEPERATE ways. Deal?"_

 _"You haven't answered my QUESTION first. You tell me right here, right now, then I'll take you to your destination. If not, you can all get OUT"_

 _Sonya pulls out her GUN_ _ ***pulling***_ _the safety back"I'am so SICK of this guy's BULL shit! Take us to our destination NOW!_ _NOW!"_

 _"Sonya please CALM down okay? This guy might be difficult but he doesn't SCARE me easily" Paige said with confidence._

 _Police_ _ **SIRENS**_ _coming from behind them. Mandy, Sonya, and Paige looked behind them. Finn looks through the rearview MIRROR_

 _"SHIT! We got company!" Mandy shouted_

 _Finn_ _ ***drives***_ _off FASTGoing_ _ **90 miles**_ _per HOUR._

 _The police are trying to catch up with Balor._

 _"FUCK! Those cops are gonna catch up with us!"Sonya shouted_

 _"They won't. This car happens to be one of the FASTEST cars in the world" Finn replied._

 _The police SLAMS on their_ _ **BREAKS**_ _to a complete STOP._

 _Mandy giggles patting Finn on the shoulders; jumping up and down._

 _Sonya smirks with a happy grin, "Not BAD Transporter"_

 _He ENTERS in a_ _ **[CODE]**_ _to_ _ ***unlock***_ _the ejected SEAT manual. Paige looks curious of what Finn was doing. "What the HELL are you doing?"_

 _Balor takes his right hand next to his SEAT grabbing the EJECT_ _ ***button***_ _, "Giving the police what they want"_

 _Paige looks back at him; knowing exactly what he's up to._ _ **Son of a BITCH no he's not going to BETRAY me!**_

 _One PRESS of the_ _ **[BUTTON]**_ _the 3 Women felt a_ _ ***click***_ _underneath their SEAT._

 _"What the BLOODY fuck did you just DO?!" Paige shouted. "YOU..._ _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _3 SEATS EJECTED out the CAR! " Paige, Sonya, and Mandy SCREAMED flying as they*_ _ **landed***_ _on the side GRASS. The police drives up towards the 3 women._

 _Finn continues to DRIVE like nothing happened._

 _Mandy started CRYING knowing she's going to jail; trying to pick up all the DIAMONDS on the ground._

 _Sonya and Paige are FURIOUS._

 _"Mother FUCKER! Goddamn it!" Sonya shouted_

 _"AHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" Paige shouted. Throwing a temper TANTRUM. Slamming her hands down on the grass. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"_

 _"FREEZE!" Cop shouted. Paige, Sonya, and Mandy didn't have a CHOICE but to raise their hands up; surrendering. Small diamonds fall out of Mandy's hands._

 _3 cops_ _ ***handcuffed***_ _the women. Paige kept her eyes on the DISTANCE of Balor's car. She said to herself, "I'm a FIND you...you piece of SHIT"_


	3. Savannah Haines

**CHAPTER 3**

 **SAVANNAH HAINES**

 _ **Meanwhile...somewhere else in Las Vegas, NV.**_

Bailey's HOTEL _Room 502. An African-American 10 year photographer name Savannah Haines from Los Angeles, CA. is on VACTION with her BEST friend Mickie James._

 _Savannah is SPENDING her evening on the computer,_ _ ***cropping***_ _pictures she took earlier in the week. Her friend on the other hand is at a STRIP club; GOD knows what she would do to get ATTENTION. Knowing Mickie, she would STRIP for anyone she sees FIT._

 _On the *_ _ **corner***_ _of her_ _ **[screen]**_ _she saw a picture. She_ _ ***clicks***_ _on itshowing her late HUSBAND Connor Regan. Savannah smile. Touching his SILVER band Wedding ring wrapped around her neck._

 _Everytime she touches his ring, those memories comes back to her like a FLOOD. They first met each other in May of 2012 in Ireland at a Paint GALLERY. Love at FIRST site. Got married in late of 2014, expecting a CHILD in late 2015._

 _In early 2016, Connor was coming home late after work around 10:45 PM. He was dosing off on the road until a 18 WHEELER truck lost CONTROL. Regan dodge the truck then SLAMS on his BREAKS...but the breaks didn't work. The car slides and tumbles off the road and over a CLIFF._

 _He was pronunce DEAD on the scene._

 _Savannah was utterly DEVESTATED that the man she LOVES died unexpectly. She was MAD at the world. She was MAD at God. Asking why? WHY take the man that loves her so MUCH._

 _But his DEATH wasn't enough. She lost the unborn baby. The stress was too much on her. Haines BLAME herself for everything that's happened to her. And that put her OVER the top of suicide._

 _Savannah took over 40 sleeping PILLS just to make her FEEL better. Her parents FOUND her unconscious in her bedroom. Her dad revived her within 30 minutes. It was a MIRACLE._

 _Haines minimized the picture wiping her tears. Accidently a_ _ ***picture***_ _POPS up on her_ _ **[SCREEN]**_ _A MAN she fell for 6 months after her husband's DEATH. The BIGGEST mistake she made in her life._

 _Mike Rome is his name. A very good looking man who TRICKS women with his CHARM. A_ _ **DEVIL**_ _in disguise. Rome is a '_ _ **Secrective'**_ _BUSINESSMAN. He's got all the money in the WORLD. He's got EYES in the back of his head. This man is DANGEROUS. And SMART._

 _He LOVES to be in CONTROL._

 _Savannah quickly_ _ **[Delete]**_ _Mike's picture from her screen. She thought she ERASE all his pictures from her Apple Mac laptop but somehow that individual pic shows up out of nowhere. Could it be an OMEN? No._

 _She put down her top screen placing her MAC down on the bed. Curling her legs up to her chest._

 _The_ _ ***sound***_ _of the HOTEL_ _ **door opens**_ _then CLOSE. Her friend Mickie walks in wearing her short black dress, black heels, long curly hair. Tossing her black purse on the other bed; falling down on the bed._

 _"Woo! Savannah girl. I'am BEAT" Mickie replied; smiling._

 _"That club WORE you out huh?" Savannah asked._

 _"You have NO idea! But...I had fun" she said with a_ _ ***wink***_

 _"How much MONEY did you get?"_

 _"Over 25 thousand dollars"_

 _"Holy SHIT are you serious?"_

 _Mickie nodded, "I shit you not. My ASS does magic girl"_

 _Savannah laughs, "I can BELIEVE that. What else did you do?"_

 _"Are you sure you want to know?" Mickie asked lifting up from the bed. "Because you might feel DISGUSTED or even uncomfortable when I tell you"_

 _"No I won't. Just tell me" Haines said folding her legs._

 _"Okay. Say that I didn't WARN you"_

 _Mickie_ _ ***clears***_ _her throat, "Well, at first I went to a couple clubs and started STRIPPING"_

 _"Umm...hmmm...keep going"_

 _"And...I went to this PLACE that nobody knows it exsisted. But its VEGAS and the FREAKS come out at night"_

 _"What place is it?"_

 _"Its called TABOO. A club where people FUCK other people out in the open"_

 _Savannah face expression_ _ ***turned***_ _into a FROWN, "Eww...really?"_

 _Mickie nodded, "And TRUST me when I say that they are very, very FRIENDLY in there"_

 _"So someone could just take you by the hand, put you in a corner and FUCK you?"_

 _"Yep. That's how it WORKS actually"_

 _"And you got PAID for it?"_

 _"Yes girl. EASY money. I know SEX isn't your thing because of...what happened between you and um...HIM. But yeah, I ENJOYED it"_

 _ ***Note* As far as I know there's no CLUB called TABOO. I just made that up to make the story interesting.**_

 _Savannah steps off the bed and takes Mickie by the hands sitting on her bed, "Mickie listen me, no MAN or WOMAN should ever take ADVANTAGE of you in ANY way. Your BODY is your TEMPLE"_

 _Mickie_ _ ***rolled***_ _her eyes removing her hands, "Oh Savannah please. Tell it to somebody who was a VICTIM of ABUSE"_

 _"Fine. If you do get ATTACKED then don't CALL on me. See if your ex-husband Nick can come to your RESCUE" Haines said with attitude walking into the bathroom._

 _ **SLAM!**_ _the *_ _ **sound***_ _of the bathroom door._

 _Mickie felt guilty._ _ **FUCK! Why did I said that?! I feel BAD. I should't of said that.**_ _She went towards the bathroom. A slight_ _ ***knock***_ _on the door._

 _"Savannah? Savannah I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that. I didn't THINK before I SPEAK. Look, maybe we could have DINNER tonight. No clubs, no WILD shit. Just us girls having a good time. My TREAT"_

 _Savannah *_ _ **opened***_ _the door_ __ _smiling. Mickie smile, "So...is that a YES?"_

 _She nodded, "Yes" They_ _ ***embraced***_

 _"I'm sorry I brought up your EX"_

 _"Oh girl don't worry about that. I DESERVED it. Anyway, let's get READY for tonight"_

 _ **One HOUR later**_ _...Savannah have on a SEXY red short dress, silver jewelery, red heels, hair down (curled). She's putting on her MAKE UP._

 _Mickie walks in the bathroom wearing a GREEN short dress, GOLD heels, gold jewelery, hair up, and the MAKE up looks PERFECT._

 _"Damn girl, you look HOT!" Mickie replied smiling._

 _"Thanks doll. You too" Savannah said (smiling)_

 _"Thanks sweetie. Look Vanna..."_

 _Savannah interupted, "Vanna? Is that what your gonna CALL me for now on?"_

 _" Its CATCHY isn't it?"_

 _"Yeah. Its alright"_

 _Mickie chuckled, "Well...I was thinking earlier that maybe...we can GO to a CLUB. Just...1 club tonight"_

 _Savannah_ _ ***shakes***_ _her head; (sigh) thinking..._ _ **I knew it was too GOOD to be true. She couldn't SURVIVE without going to any CLUB.**_

 _"We don't have to even stay long. Just have a drink, dance a little, then come back here. What do you say?"_

 _"Its not that TABOO club is it?"_

 _"Oh no. Girl, I wouldn't TAKE you to a place like that. No. Just a regular club where there's a lot of HOT guys in there"_

 _Haines_ _ ***rolled***_ _her eyes; smiling, "Oh please let's not talk about guys alright?"_

 _"So you want to go to a LESBIAN club then?"_

 _"HELL NO!" Savannah shouted; chuckled._

 _Mickie laugh tilting her head back, "Hahahaha! I'm only kidding girl. Look, tonight, you need to get into the GROOVE of things. Give a guy a chance. You never know who you might MEET out there"_

 _"Ughh...I wouldn't even CROSS my fingers" Savannah chuckled_

 _"Crossing fingers doesn't work anyway. I'm go downstairs in the LOBBY and wait for you. You got 5 minutes" Mickie said walking out of the bathroom grabbing her purse._

 _"Okay. I won't TAKE long"_

 _"Good" James leaves the room._

 _ **3 MINUTES LATER...**_

 _Savannah on the phone with her parents. Have quite of a conversation. 5 minutes almost up._

 _"Haha. Yeah mom I could UNDERSTAND that. I..."_

 _ ***Door knock***_ _"Oh...somebody is_ _ **KNOCKING**_ _on the door mom. I gotta go. Okay. Give dad hugs for me? I will. Love you too. Bye" *_ _ **click***_

 _Savannah_ _ ***opens***_ _the doorand sees NO ONE. She knew she HEARD the door knock. Strange._

 _Once she slowly close the door, a MAN in all black with a ski mask STORMS in! "AHHHHHH!" she screams trying to get away. "HELP! HELLLP!"_

 _2 other MEN runs in trying to GRAB her ; knocking things over! Haines went into the bathroom as she close the doorone of the MEN pushes through while grabbing her from behind!_

 _"Let me GO! Let GO of me!. Help! Hell..." Her mouth is COVERED by one of the MEN. "Mmmmmmm! Mmmmmmm!"_

 _Another man_ _ ***sticks***_ _a needle in the neck of Savannah. She falls sleep. They quickly leaves the room with one of the men carring her on his shoulders running down the STAIRWAY._

 _Elevator_ _ ***Dings* OPEN**_ _Mickie James steps off walking towards the HOTEL room door. "Where the HELL is she?"_

 _She uses her KEY card and opens. Looking shocked to see the room completely a MESS. Wondering what in the world happened?_

 _"Savannah? Vanna!" she ran in the bathroom. Mickie notice Savannah's phone on the floor._


	4. Be Careful

**CHAPTER 4**

 **BE CAREFUL**

 _ **Las Vegas, NV. FBI HEADQUARTERS**_ **(9:30 PM)**

 _FBI Director Kurt Angle have WALKED in the building for an IMPORTANT meeting with 3 of his Agencies in the FIELD. Its been 10 years that Angle has been in the FBI._

 _Being in CHARGE of the Government helps him from all the problems he had in his PAST. Personal problems. Been DIVORCED twice, accused of CHEATING, have 5 children, and have a DARK secret that it was too much to BARE._

 _Angle walks in the_ _ ***Conference room***_ _waiting...sitting in the chair; rubbing his forehead._

 _He heard VOICES coming towards the room. The DOOR opens_

 _"You know you could of just said so Alexa" Seth replies_

 _"Oh please, your not even WORTH my time Seth" Alexa said_

 _"BURN. She got you there Rollins" Roman stated_

 _Seth rolled his eyes, "Whatever" Everyone looks at Kurt. Alexa walks over towards him; placing her hand on his shoulder._

 _"Hey Boss, your alright?" Roman asked._

 _"Kurt, what's wrong?" Alex asked. Kurt looks up and notice everyone starring at him._

 _"Um...I' m FINE. I just uh...had a lot on my mind tonight sorry"_

 _"Then maybe we shouldn't have this LATE meeting then. See ya" Seth was about to LEAVE until Reigns gently pulls him back from the neck. "Get back here MAN"_

 _Rollins glanced at Roman snaring; talking low, "That would be the ONLY time you would do that BIG DOG"_

 _Roman glanced at him smiling. Seth rolled his eyes._

 _"Where's Dean and Renee?" Kurt asked_

 _"On the way. They were pretty BUSY with their own ACTIVITIES" Rollins replied_

 _Roman nudge him looking like '_ _ **Come on man'**_

 _"What? I'm not saying anything SEXUAL man"_

 _"Well that's what it sounds like to me. EW. I can't believe Renee would MARRY a DOG like Ambrose" Alexa said with a disgusted face._

 _"Hey watch your MOUTH sweetheart, Dean is one of my BEST friends. He's not a dog, he's gentlemen. Renee CHANGED him for the better"_

 _"So your telling me that he was a MUT before Renee?"_

 _"Alexa that's enough. If you don't have nothing NICE to say to someone, then don't say anything at all" Kurt said._

 _"Yes sir. Sorry" she said feeling embarrssed._

 _Alexa Bliss, known as FIST of FURY with that attitude of hers. Born and raised in Cleveland, OH. Former fitness TRAINER for 6 years. The late 20's Harley Quinn had her insecurites but she become STRONGER with a help of her family and friends._

 _She's SINGLE now...wonder WHY?_

 _Seth Rollins, from Davenport, Iowa, CROSSFIT JESUS is what everyone is calling him because he LOVES to do and teaches crossfit to people around the world. He owns a school call The ARCHINTECT._

 _A former SHIELD member under the FBI are working UNDERCOVER along with his BEST friends Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns._

 _Roman Regins, from Pensecola, Fl. Another former member of the SHIELD working undercover along with Seth and Dean. Regins is HAPPILY married to Galina Becker and have 1 daughter name Joelle._

 _Dean Ambrose, from Cincinatti, OH. Former SHIELD member working with Seth And Roman. Happily married to Renee Young for 3 years. Lives in VEGAS._

 _Dean and Renee walks in the room._

 _"Sorry were LATE, we uh...had some BUISNESS to attend to at home" Dean said. They sat next to each other._

 _"Oh please...SPARE me the details" Alexa said rolling her eyes_

 _"What the HELL is your problem Alexa? Are you JEALOUS?" Renee asked_

 _"Jealous? Are you serious Renee? (laugh) Dean is nothing to be JEALOUS about. I rather be the LAST person on earth than to WAKE up to a DOG with FLEAS"_

 _"ALEXA!" Kurt shouted_

 _Dean bust out LAUGHING while Renee stand up walking towards Alexa_

 _ **SLAP!**_ _hard in the face! Bliss holds her cheek; looking pissed._

 _"Listen you little BITCH, you EVER! say that about my husband again, I will BREAK every BONE in your body! Got it?!"_

 _Alexa nodded while she got up; walked out the room with embarrassment._

 _Seth and Roman clapped._

 _"Hahaha! Great job Renee. That was BEAUTIFUL. " Seth said_

 _"Nice baby GIRL" Roman replied_

 _Renee walked over back to her husband sitting on his lap; kissed him._

 _"Thanks guys" she said._

 _"Ok...let's get down to business. Renee, Dean, I'm sorry about Alexa' s behavior. I'll TALK to her later" Kurt said_

 _"Its all GOOD Kurt. She doesn't bother me. She's been like that ever since HIGH SCHOOL" Dean said_

 _"Well she needs to know that this isn't HIGH SCHOOL. She needs to GROW up" Renee stated_

 _"Amen babe" he kisses her cheek._

 _"Alright gentlemen, where are we with Charlotte Flair and Mike Rome?"_

 _Seth shrugged, "Nothing out of the ORDINARY. Except..."_

 _"Except what?"_

 _Roman stated, "We overheard Mike talking about a PACKAGE. He's up to something but...we don't know yet"_

 _"Hmmm...well, keep me inform of what's in store for that package"_

 _"Will do BOSS" Seth replied_

 _"Is that all Kurt?" Dean asked_

 _"No. I'm bringing in another UNDERCOVER agent"_

 _"What? Why?" Seth asked_

 _"I don't want things to go SOUTH when you guys don't have BACK up"_

 _"Don't you think it would go SOUTH if put another Agent in the field?" Renee asked_

 _"Not really. Look, I don't like it as much you guys do but it has to be DONE. She's waiting for you in front"_

 _"She? Who is it sir?" Roman asked_

 _"Sasha Banks. Dismiss" Kurt said getting up from the chair. Seth couldn't believe it. They dated in the past and when they BROKE up, it ended UGLY. He stand up, "Woah, woah. Sasha Banks? Hell NO Kurt! She's a MANEATER!"_

 _"Oh...oh here she comes..." Renee sings. Dean, Roman, and Kurt chuckled._

 _"Its not FUNNY guys. You have NO idea what kind of woman she is"_

 _"Seth, relax. I already know about you two HISTORY. This is a good chance for you to set aside your differences and WORK together. Good luck" Kurt leaves out the room._

 _"Hey Kurt, Wait a minute!" Seth followed him._

 _"This is very INTERESTING" Roman said._

 _"Hell yeah brotha. I'm definitely gonna_ _ **[Record]**_ _them going at it" Dean said smile enviously. Roman shake his head leaving the room._

 _Renee says, "Dean, don't do that. Leave Seth alone. He's stress OUT already"_

 _"Babe trust me, he won't even know about it"_

 _She had that worry look on her face, "Yeah, but still"_

 _Dean put his arms around his wife, "Baby what's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing"_

 _"Renee Jane Paquette Ambrose. Tell me NOW what's bothering you. Is it something to do with Randy? If that son of a BITCH..."_

 _"No. Of course not. Its just that...(sigh) I read more INFO on Charlotte and Mike past. Their DANGEROUS people. I just want you, Seth, and Roman to be CAREFUL"_

 _"Babe, there's nothing to WORRY about. The boys and I have been through worst than UNDERCOVER work. Remember Austrailia?"_

 _"Oh yes. (chuckled) How can I forget. That was DANGEROUS"_

 _Dean laughs, "Yeah that was. See? Renee, I promise you that I will be CAREFUL"_

 _"Roman and Seth as well"_

 _He nodded, "Yes. Of course my brothers"_

 _Dean leans forward and kisses his wife. She put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist. The KISS got HEATED! He leads towards her at the END of the long round table. Lays down on the table while he's on top of her._

 _Ambrose kisses his wife's neck; his hands goes down her light blue pants; trying to UNZIP them._

 _She chuckles, "Wait, wait. Dean we can't do this in here"_

 _"Why not? Let's FINISH what we started at home"_

 _"Why not go HOME and finish. Besides, there's cameras in here"_

 _"There's no cameras in here darlin. I can't WAIT that long getting home. I need you NOW"_

 _"You are a LUNATIC" she said giggling_

 _"But you LOVE me" he said winking at her_

 _"That I do" they shared a passionate KISS_


	5. Obssession

**CHAPTER 5**

 **OBSSESSION**

 _ **Los Angeles, CA. Beverly Hills**_ **MANSION**

 _ **Right after Savannah's abduction...**_

 _Mike Rome & Charlotte Flair RESIDENCE _

_A BEAUTIFUL Mansion that have so much LAND. So many ROOMS, so many CARS. Including a small LAKE. Mike and Charlotte are NOT a couple. Their just working together. They did have their MOMENTS where they had SEX but it didn't really FIT their enjoyment._

 _Mike Rome, from San Diego, CA. A '_ _ **Secretive'**_ _BUISNESSMAN. He pretty much keep it to himself. But don't let him FOOL you. He's SMART and DANGEROUS._

 _He's a MAN who likes to be in CONTROL. Savannah Haines, his EX-girlfriend. OBSSESSION is the key. He met Savannah and her husband Connor in the Summer of 2015. He wasn't too HAPPY that she was married at the time._

 _The following year Mike found out about Savannah's husband tragic ACCIDENT. That's when he made his MOVE...and poor Ms. Haines felt for it._

 _Mike is in his office; standing; looking out of the beautiful view from his MANSION waiting for a PHONE CALL_

 _ ***cell phone* RINGS**_ _The FINAL Countdown_ _ **(ringtone)**_

 _He smiles then answers, "Yeah. Good. Ill call you with FURTHER instructions on what to do next"_ _ ***click***_

 _A door knock at the doorit OPENS as he turned around. Stood there in front of him is a woman name Becky Lynch. Black leather pants, leather short jacket, with a GREEN short ruffle sexy top showing her abdomen. Black leather short boots. Wearing green eye liner, light pink lip stick, ORANGE hair down so perfectly._

 _Lynch is from Dublin, Ireland. Former best friend of Finn Balor. They known each other since they were TEENAGERS. Becky started to have feelings for Finn after they graduate from high school. However, she wasn't BRAVE enough to tell him how she felt._

 _So...once he started to DATE someone, she became DISTANT and left Ireland to fullfilled her DREAMS in America. Which is becoming a CIA agent. For 4 years. Her success didn't really go nowhere. She was STRESS out and ANGRY._

 _Becky Lynch is not the kind and sweet girl everyone LOVES. That PART of her is now GONE._

 _"Becky Lynch, the SEXY little Lass Kicker. What can I do for you?"_

 _Lynch slightly smile, "Nothing Lad. Charlotte wanted me to CONFIRM with you about that 1 MILLION dollar deal"_

 _"I already got the phone call sweetheart"_

 _She_ _ ***rolled***_ _her eyes; walking away, "Whatever"_

 _"My, my...looks like someone WOKE up on the BAD side of the bed this morning. Maybe I can HELP with that."_

 _Becky stops in her TRACKS; balding up her fist snaring. She turned around looking SERIOUS at him, "Excuse me?"_

 _He chuckles walking towards her, "Becca RELAX"_

 _Lynch pulls out her GUN aiming at him, "Don't you EVER! call me that"_

 _"Woah. Woah. I'm sorry. I know that's what he CALLED you when you were growing up. I apologize. But...seriously, you need to get LAID sweetheart"_

 _She put away her pistol._

 _"A beautiful woman like yourself needs to LOOSE all that tension"_

 _"Are you fucking DELUSIONAL lad? You think opening my LEGS to you will relieve all my STRESS?"_

 _"Its worth a SHOT" he gently touches the bottom of her chin with his thumb. "I can give you something that HE didn't have the CHANCE to"_

 _She smile; leaning close to his lips, "Hmmmm...for a man who's OBSSESSED getting his EX-girlfriend back, you most certainly don't have a CLEAR conscience do you?"_

 _Mike's face EXPRESSION turns into a frown._ _ **She doesn't know who she's TALKING to. I could have her killed right here, right NOW.**_

 _"Your so BUSY swinging your DICK out to other women that your putting yourself in a CORNER that you could NOT get out. And its gonna EAT you ALIVE Mike"_

 _Rome laughs; pointing to her, "You are something else. I like your spunk sweetheart. I could understand why Charlotte HIRED you."_

 _He put down his finger and got serious, "But don't make fairytale THREATS to me that you can't back up. I'm a very DANGEROUS man Becky. You don't know what I'm capable of"_

 _Becky smiles, "Think TOUGH, act TOUGH, but deep down INSIDE, your nothing but a little BOY calling for HELP" she walks away; OUT of his office._

 _Leaving Mike standing there looking like a FOOL. She's got the LAST laugh._

 _Charlotte Flair, from the Queens City; Charlotte, North Carolina is having her therapy session in her office. She didn't want to do it but for her OWN sake, she had to do it._

 _Sitting on her couch_ _ **(folding her legs)**_ _; wearing black slacks, white cute stylish top, black leather jacket, black short leather boots. Blond hair down long; curly at the end._

 _Looking at her_ _ **[WATCH]**_ _suddenly her psychiatrist WALKS in. Smiling. A woman. Dr. Pamela Anderson. Blond hair; tall 5'7. Red suit with a white blouse. Hair up in a bun. Wearing red eye glasses._

 _Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Its about time"_

 _"I'm sorry. I had other patients swirming in my PLANNER. My assistant didn't know what the HELL she was doing" she sat down in the chair in front of Charlotte. Opening up her fancy Ipad she's using to write down her NOTES._

 _"I gonna have to FIND me a new assistant. Anyway, let's get down to business. How are you FEELING tonight Charlotte?"_

 _"I'm feeling GOOD. Never felt better"_

 _"Great. Are you TAKING your meds?"_

 _Flair nodded, "Yep. I'm going by the schedule that you gave me"_

 _"Wonderful. Any nightmares? Visions? lately?"_

 _"NOPE"_

 _"Your sure? Because..."_

 _"Dr. Anderson I said NO"_

 _ ***Door knock***_ _"Come in"_

 _Charlotte's 1st Protege Carmella steps in (smiling) wearing a gorgeous blue dress, blue heels, hair down, and the make up just PERFECT._

 _"Sorry to interupt but their back" Carmella replied_

 _The former #1 New York Blonde bomshell MODEL in America decided to MOVE out to L.A. to start her life over. She was devestated over the LOST of her EX-fience Colin Cassidy known as BIG Cass. He died of a HEART ATTACK. The cause of death is still UNKNOWN._

 _Carmella met Charlotte at a NIGHT club in LA and they BONDED the 1st night._

 _"Thanks Princess. Could you WAIT for me outside the door?"_

 _"Yes mamn"_

 _"Thank you" she said winking at her. Carmella close the door._

 _Charlotte stands up, "I'm sorry doctor but were gonna have to CUT this session SHORT"_

 _Dr. Anderson stand up, "I understand. I know that your a busy WOMAN. I'll call you and SET another appointment"_

 _"That won't be necessary Dr. Anderson"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Your FIRED"_

 _Those words took Dr. Anderson by surprise. She takes off her eye glasses, "Ms. Flair you should reconsider of not FIRING me. I kept you in CONTROL. With everything that you've been through with your father and step sister's DEATH..."_

 _"Look, I'am in control Pamela. All you did was giving me ENCOURAGING words and filled my body with poisonus DRUGS"_

 _"Those drugs were HELPING you. Keeping you from having nightmares and visions about..."_

 _Charlotte interupted, "Don't REMIND me. I hear it everytime Pamela and I'm TIRED of it. Just except letting GO and move on. I don't need you anymore"_

 _"Think about what your saying here. Once your MEDS runs out, your gonna be OUT of control"_

 _"I'm a tell you for the LAST time, IAM IN CONTROL! Now get the HELL out of my HOUSE!" Charlotte shouted._

 _Dr. Anderson put back on her eye glasses; smile,"As you WISH Ms. Flair. Loose my NUMBER" she walked towards the door._

 _"That won't be a PROBLEM" Flair replied walking behind. Pamela quickly_ _ ***turns***_ _around, "Did you tell her? Your protege? No wait...your_ _ **'SECRET'**_ _lover about your DARK past? Oh...she doesn't know. Are you gonna tell her about US?"_

 _Charlotte snares, "There was NO us Pamela. It NEVER was. It only happened ONE time"_

 _" One night of PLEASURE, could give you a FULL time of PAIN. Remember that Charlotte" Dr. Anderson walks out the office._

 _Charlotte says under her *_ _ **breath***_ _"BITCH"_

 _Ms. Flair walked out of her office; looking at Carmella standing there smiling. The so called PRINCESS quickly put a white card behind her back without Charlotte noticing it._

 _"Is everything alright mam? I heard screaming"_

 _"Everything is fine Princess" she said (smiling) walking towards Carmella. Without hesistation, she KISSES her. Passionately._

 _From a_ _ ***distance***_ _Becky Lynch saw them. Feeling disgusted while walking away._

 _Charlotte and Carmella *_ _ **unlock***_ _lips. Smiling at each other._

 _"What was that for?" Carmella asked_

 _"Something I've been WANTED to do all day. Especally after what just happened"_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"I FIRED Dr. Anderson"_

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"She's just not worth my TIME anymore. Come on, let's go"_

 _They walked away...a CARD falls from Carmella's hand onto the floor._

 _Its Dr. Pamela Anderson business card._


	6. Text Message 1 Million Dollar Job

**CHAPTER 6**

 **TEXT MESSAGE:** **1** **MILLION** **DOLLAR** **JOB**

 _ **Meanwhile...BACK in Las Vegas, NV.**_ **(11:30 pm)**

 _Finn Balor takes a LATE run in the quiet SUBURBAN homes division. SHIRTLESS showing his gorgeous fitted ABS, black shorts, and black Nike shoes._

 _Claire Thomas, one of the neighbors are on her Apple DESKTOP computer_ _ ***printing***_ _out her PLANE tickets to go to Orlando, FL to taker her kids to DISNEYWORLD. She had an EXTRA ticket and she wanted to ask Finn to see if he wants to GO._

 _Ms. Thomas have SURVIVED through an ABUSIVE relationship with her EX-husband Rory. Late one night, he FOUND out where she lives. He tired to HURT her but Finn came to the RESCUE and beat the living HELL out of him._

 _Rory ENDS up back in PRISON where he belongs...alive. And he's never getting out._

 _The_ _ ***sound***_ _of a garage DOOR_ _ **opened**_ _next door. She glanced out her window and saw Finn walking in his garage. She's thinking_ _ **...(sigh) its TOO late to go over there. He wouldn't mind if I BOTHER him. He's always nice to me.**_

 _Finn_ _ **[switched]**_ _on the LIGHT in the bathroom_ _ ***turning***_ _on the HOT water inside the_ _ **SHOWER**_ _stall. He takes off his shoes and socks; placed them outside the bathroom. Then pulls down his SHORTS; bare NAKED as he steps in the SHOWER._

 _Letting the WATER fall on his face while CLOSING his eyes. Spreading both his hands on the wall as the WATER falls down on his BODY._

 _ **{Flash back}...1 Year Ago January 2017**_

 _In Manhattan, NY Finn drives up fast outside his driveway seeing an ambulance, 4 police cars, and a FIRE truck. Runs out of his car trying to get through; yelling at one of the police men._

 _"Sir you need to STEP back" Police man ordered_

 _"Get the FUCK out of my way lad! That's my HOUSE!" Finn shouted_

 _Sami Zayn, one of Finn's BEST friends runs over, "Woah hold on. Its his house. Let me through"_

 _The police let him through as Finn running in his house, "ELLE! ELLE!"_

 _He ran into the bedroom as to Sami follows him. Finn HEART sank when he saw his WIFE's body COVERED in a sheet. Tears constantly FALLS down his face. It felt like a NIGHTMARE to him. Like he wanted to WAKE up but couldn't._

 _Finn kneels down uncovered the SHEET. Elle stabbed MULTIPLE times in the chest; FETUS torn from her body._

 _He_ _ ***gasp***_ _loudly; sob voice_ _ **(crying)**_ _"Oh my GOD baby noooo" he HOLD her into his arms. Crying uncontrollably._

 _ **END of FLASHBACK**_

 _Finn sitting on his couch drinking a bottle of WINE looking at a picture of him and Elle. Finn giving her a piggyback RIDE. As much as Finn wanted to SMILE, he just couldn't. He LOST it once he LOST her...and their UNBORN child._

 _ ***Door Bell***_ _Balor's eye's TURNED towards the front door. Picking up his tablet; turned it on showing footage of his neighbor Claire. He stands up headed towards the door and openedshe smile._

 _"Hi Finn. I'm sorry to BOTHER you. I know its late and..."_

 _"What is it that you want Claire?"_

 _"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me and the KIDS to DISNEYWORLD. I got an extra TICKET"_

 _"Sorry I can't. I"m workin" he said lying to her. Claire's feelings where HURT. She knows that he wasn't telling the TRUTH._

 _"Why are you lying to me Finn? I mean why are you AVOIDING me and my children like strangers? Elle would want you to MOVE on. To be happy."_

 _"Its not FAIR what your doing to me and the kids"_

 _"Your right, its not. Being with you its not what I want. You have to UNDERSTAND"_

 _Tears fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe the WORDS that are coming out of his mouth. After all he SAVED her life and they had a ONE night STAND. Claire thought that maybe after that MOMENT, something special would happen between them but NO._

 _She nodded, "Yeah I do. You've given me HOPE then you USED me. Now I know what kind of MAN you are. Your no different than Rory" Claire rolled her eyes walking away._

 _Finn closed his door; leaning his forehead closing his eyes._ _ **I feel like a bloody idiot. Nice going asshole.**_ _He didn't want to HURT Claire's feelings. He just didn't want to DEAL or to be in a relationship._

 _ **Phone {{{{Vibrates}}}}**_ _Finn opened his eyes, turned around walking towards the END table where his cell phone is._

 _An_ _ **Unknown Inbox**_ _text message. He *_ _ **opens***_ _it_

 _ **Unknown: I need a Transporter. If your interested, its a 1 MILLION DOLLAR job. In Vegas at the Wynn Hotel parking lot. Be there at 9AM. No later. If your LATE, the DEAL is off.**_

 _ **Unknown: Text ACCEPT or Text DECLINE. Your choice.**_

 _Finn is a bit FLATTERED that he's getting a 1 million dollar DEAL. But what's the catch? Hmmm..._

 _ **FinnBalor: ACCEPT**_

 _ **Unknown: WISE decision**_


	7. Missing Report

**CHAPTER 7**

 **MISSING REPORT**

 _ **The Next DAY...Los Angeles, CA.**_ **7:30 AM.**

 _LAPD have STAYED with the Haines Famiy ever since last night when Savannah was abducted in her HOTEL room. Mickie had left Vegas late that night to be with her BEST friend's family._

 _AJ Styles, LAPD Captain for 3 years; born and raised in Atlanta, GA. Divorced and single walked in with 2 female detectives._

 _An African-American woman in her late 20's from Dallas,Texas name Ember Moon. She been known to be a Texas RANGER in her home town over 5 years. Relationship STATUS: Single. Ms. Moon hasn't really FOUND true love just yet. Her last boyfriend was an ASS and a USER._

 _Her NEW partner Asuka from Osaka, Japan have been a HOMICIDE detective for 1 year and love to work in the United States. She's been a former cop in Japan for 6 years and after an ASSASSIN for a SECRET Japanese orginazation for 2 years. Asuka didn't have time to DATE anyone because she was busy working and SAVING lives._

 _Asuka, Ember, and AJ walked into the living room and saw Mr. Haines comforting Mrs. Haines while she cries in his chest. She barley got any sleep over night as well as her husband._

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Haines good morning. I'm Captain AJ Styles LAPD. I know this is a DIFFICULT time for you. We will do all we can to bring your daughter HOME." Styles replied (Southern accent)_

 _"These are my new detectives Ember Moon and Asuka. They are ASSIGNED to this case"_

 _Michael Haines slightly smile nodded. They smile back._

 _"Could I get any of you any coffee?" he asked_

 _"No thanks" AJ said_

 _"No thank you" Asuka replied_

 _"Thanks but had enough earlier this morning" Ember said_

 _"Very well. Captain may I speak to you ALONE for a minute?"_

 _AJ nodded, "Sure"_

 _"Honey, I'm a go TALK to the Captain for a bit okay?"_

 _Mrs. Haines nodded_ _ ***sniffs***_ _wiping her tears. Michael kissed her on the forehead. "Its gonna be alright"_

 _"Ember and Asuka stay with Mrs. Haines" AJ ordered_

 _"Yes sir" Ember said. Asuka nodded._

 _Mr. Haines and Captain Styles walked towards the kitchen and went INSIDE. While Ember and Asuka went over and sat next to Mrs. Haines. Detective Moon rubs her back for comfort while Asuka placed her hand on the wife's shoulder. They couldn't even IMAGINE what both the parents are going through._

 _"Captain Styles, you have to get my DAUGHTER back. Please. (sniffs) We can't LOOSE her too" Mr. Haines said as tears fall down his face._

 _"Mr. Haines I PROMISE you that we will get your daughter back"_

 _Styles asked curiousity, "What do you mean by loosing her too?"_

 _"Barbra and I lost our SON Brandon 5 years ago. God knows I've tried to put Brandon on the right PATH but...he was so caught up being with his friends that he didn't even PAYED attention to his family anymore"_

 _"He was a straight A student in HIGH SCHOOL, 4.0 GPA, smart kid. Wanted to be a CSI Collector (slightly smile) I...just don't know what went WRONG after he graduated"_

 _"It appears to me that he hung around the WRONG crowd. Have you met any of his friends he's been hanging around with?" AJ asked_

 _"A couple of his friends which Brandon stop hanging around with. They were GOOD boys. Their in College doing well. Completely DEVESTATED over Brandon's DEATH"_

 _"How did your son DIED if you don't mind me asking"_

 _"He was KILLED at a party he went to. A group of young MEN came in asking for his money and DRUGS. Brandon tries to compromise with the LEADER but...it was too late"_

 _Mr. Haines started crying, "He SHOT my son in the HEAD"_

 _AJ_ _ ***closed***_ _his eyes; looking down feeling BAD for Mr. Haines. "Jesus Christ" He put his hand on the father's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Mr. Haines"_

 _Michael_ _ ***sniffs***_ _wiped his tears, "The case went COLD. We never found out who did it. Our son's KILLER is still out there. Breathing everyday when he shouldn't. The JUSTICE system failed us as usual. No HOPE for the African-Americans"_

 _"Its not going to happen this time"_

 _"How do you know that huh? Do you have kids?"_

 _"Yes sir I do. 2 boys and 1 girl"_

 _"Then you do whatever it takes to seek JUSTICE if one of them was KILLED"_

 _"Absolutely. I wouldn't give up. And neither should you. Mr. Haines I promise you, I give you my WORD that I will bring your daughter back home"_

 _"You don't have to PROMISE me Captain Styles. I don't like it when people try to make promises they couldn't KEEP. Especially law enforcement. No offense"_

 _"None taken. Listen, I want to have one of my detectives re-OPEN your son's case. Off the RECORD, we can find some JUSTICE on our own"_

 _Mr. Haines seemed pleased with Captain Styles suggestion but he thought what GOOD would it do. Why keep a SECRET? Why HIDE it from the public?_

 _"Captain I appreciate the offer, but...what good would it do? Why keep it behind CLOSED doors?"_

 _"When you re-open a COLD CASE, trust me its not good to put it OUT there in the public's eye. I've had that experience with a few cases back in Atlanta. It ENDED up UGLY"_

 _"Oh..."_

 _"Once we find out who's responsible, THEN...we can put it out there"_

 _Mr. Haines nodded, "I hear you. But what if it takes a long time to find the BASTARD?"_

 _"It won't. There's got to be a CONNECTION between your daughter's kidnapping and your son's DEATH"_

 _Michael began to have NEGATIVE thoughts..._ _ **Oh no. What if its the same guy who killed my son?! What if he KILLS my daughter?!**_

 _"Oh my GOD. What if its the SAME guy who KILLED my son?" he began to cry. Styles said to himself..._ _ **DAMN it. I shouldn't of said that.**_

 _"What if...my daughter is DEAD?"_

 _AJ comfort him, "Mr. Haines she's not DEAD. I shouldn't of said what I said. Everything is going to be alright. Trust me"_

 _Mickie James came in the FRONT door after a MORNING run. She heard Mrs. Haines talking. She walked in the living room. All eyes on her; smiling._

 _"Hi"_

 _"Hi. I'm Detective Ember Moon and this is my partner Asuka" Ember replied._

 _Asuka nodded._

 _"Its nice to meet both of you. I'm Mickie James. Best friends with Savannah Haines" she walks over to Mrs. Haines, sat next to her, "Are you alright Mrs. haines?"_

 _Barbra nodded, "Yes dear. I would FEEL much better when my daughter is HOME and SAFE"_

 _"She will be Mrs. Haines. We PROMISE. " Ember said._

 _Mr. Haines and Captain Styles walked out of the kitchen. Mickie and AJ stares at each other like they know each other. Do they? *_ _ **silence***_ _in the room when everyone is looking at the both of them._

 _"You two know each other?" Asuka asked_ _ **(Japanese accent)**_

 _AJ_ _ ***clears***_ _his throat, "Um...mamn I would like to speak to YOU now please?"_

 _"Sure. Whatever Captain Styles" Mickie said with attitude walking out of the front door._

 _"This won't TAKE long" he said walking towards the door;_ _ **OPENED**_ _stepping out._

 _Mickie folded her arms, "What the HELL are you doing here?"_

 _"If I would've known that you were Savannah's BEST friend, I would have TURN this case down"_

 _"Then go ahead. Its not too LATE"_

 _"I"m never gonna turned my back on this family. I will get their daughter back"_

 _Mickie chuckles, "Really? And you think those 2 chicks you HIRED will FIND her? Yeah, sure. I HIGHLY doubt it"_

 _"So you DOUBT of finding your friend ALIVE?"_

 _"Don't try to turn my words around. You've done that before after you FUCKED me"_

 _"You didn't COMPLAIN afterwards did you?" he said smiling enviously_

 _She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, look, you show some RESPECT to this house. Don't start no SHIT that you can't FINISHED. Understood?"_

 _AJ walks up to her, "Mickie, Mickie, Mickie. I'm a PROFESSIONAL in law enforcement. And you?" he looks at her up and down; licking his lips, "Well, we both know where your PERFESSION lies now do we"_

 _ **SLAP!**_ _hard in the face! An EVIL smirk on his face as she walked towards the door. "BASTARD" she replied; opening the door and went in._


	8. A New Recruit Jason Jordan

**CHAPTER 8**

 **A NEW RECRUIT:** **JASON JORDAN**

 _ **Beverly Hills MANSION...8:30 AM**_

 _Dean, Seth, Roman, and Sasha Banks started WALKING towards the living room. All 4 agents using their UNDERCOVER names._

 _Seth_ _ **(Colby Lopez),**_ _Roman_ _ **(Joe Anoa'i),**_ _Dean_ _ **(Jonathan Good),**_ _and Sasha_ _ **(Mercedes Vernado)**_

 _Seth talking low, "Look Sasha, don't BLOW our cover got it?"_

 _Sasha smiles, "I've got it covered Seth. Relax. Don't get your PANTIES in a bunch"_

 _Dean and Roman chuckled. Rollins rolled his eyes looking pissed, "That's not even FUNNY. Both of you shut UP"_

 _Ambrose_ _ ***acts***_ _and says in a female's voice, "Oh gosh Seth don't ACT so SENSITIVE"_

 _Roman and Sasha laughs. Seth shake his head, "Whatever dude"_

 _They arrived in the living room and met Charlotte, Mike, and a face that's new. Smiling happy. An African-american young man. Early 20's; wearing a blue suit._

 _"Gentlemen and lady, good morning. I want you to meet our new RECRUIT Jason Jordan. He'll be WORKING with the 4 of you" Charlotte repled._

 _"Jason Jordan, this is Colby Lopez, Jonathan Good, Joe Anoa'i, and Mercedes Vernado"_

 _Roman nodded._

 _"Welcome aboard KID" Ambrose said_

 _Sasha_ _ ***winks***_ _and smiles at him._

 _Seth laughs, "hahahahaha!"_

 _Jason smile turned to a frown. He just had enough of people telling that he doesn't BELONG anywhere. A lot of the people thought he was a JOKE. Coming from a small town in Tinley Park, Illinois, Jordan made a NAME for himself._

 _A former CIA agent for 4 years. Over a year ago, he found out who his REAL father is. The FBI Director Kurt Angle. Kurt wanted to make MENDS with his lost SON but Jason REFUSED. He was pissed and wanted nothing to do with him._

 _Jordan become a different person. A DOUBLE agent that BENDS the Government RULES. At this POINT, Seth shouldn't be laughing._

 _"What's so FUNNY Lopez?" Mike asked._

 _Colby_ _ ***pointed***_ _at Jason, "Him? Are you SERIOUS? Ha!"_

 _Mercedes rolled her eyes thinking..._ _ **Even undercover Rollins is still an ASS.**_

 _Dean and Roman shake their heads. Knowing that Seth always likes to bring ATTENTION to himself._

 _Jason walks up to Seth in his face; seriousness, "You think I'm a JOKE?"_

 _"Woah, woah. Relax rookie. I'm not saying that at all, its just that a guy like you doesn't seem like..."_

 _Charlotte interupted, "Before you say anything ELSE Mr. Lopez, Mr. Jordan here is HIGHLY qualified to do any JOB I put in front of him."_

 _Jordan smile nodded, "That's right"_

 _"So if you have a PROBLEM with it then there's the DOOR. Nobody is stopping you" Mike replied._

 _"I'm not going anywhere Mike. You HIRED me for a reason. And I most certainly want to get PAID. All of us, want to get paid"_

 _He glance at Jason chuckled, "But with JUNIOR here, haha, how much ALLOWANCE does he get?"_

 _Jason tries to CHARGE at him, "You son of a b..." Dean stepped in front of him, "Calm down KID, he's not worth it"_

 _"ENOUGH!" Charlotte shouted. Everyone looks at her._

 _"Rollins CUT the bull shit or your done. You all have to get along. And I mean NOW. I got a lot of SHIT to deal with and I don't need this. Mike, doesn't need this."_

 _"If I don't see any PROGRESS, I will END you." she glared at Rollins, "That goes for YOU Lopez"_

 _Charlotte Flair walks away. Mike stated, "Of course I agree what Charlotte is saying but I'm not as NICE as she is"_ _ ***wink***_ _walking out the living room._

 _"Oooh I'm SCARED. Who the hell does Mike think he is? He's a NERD. He's a WHIMP. I don't give a SHIT of what he says" Seth replies_

 _"You should" Jordan said. They look at him._

 _"What are you TALKING about?" Dean asked._

 _"You know what I'm talking about...DEAN" Jason smirks._

 _Sasha, Dean, Roman, and Seth looks SURPRISED. How the HELL does Jordan know about them working undercover._

 _Rollins got into Jason's face, "You sneaky little SHIT. You knew who we are. I knew something about you that I don't like."_

 _"How the HELL did you know about us?" Sasha asked._

 _"Well sweetheart there's a thing called RESEARCH. And I got PLENTY of it. All thanks to the most POWERFUL agency in the world. The CIA. Which I"m pretty much FOND with since I've worked there for 4 years" Jason replied_

 _"How does a KID like you end up in the CIA?" Roman asked_

 _"Let's just say...all thanks to my LONG lost father Kurt Angle"_

 _They were in utterly SHOCKED. Didn't see this comin._ _ **Why would Kurt kept that from his AGENTS? Is it that bad between them?**_ _They thought._

 _"What? Cat got your tongue? All of you are that SURPRISED? Haha! Come on Rollins, laugh for me._ _ **(Gotten serious)**_ _Yeah, that's what I thought."_

 _"Don't PUSH your luck Jordan. We can EASILY tell Charlotte and Mike who you REALLY are" Sasha replies_

 _"Does that suppose to SCARE me? Listen baby..."_

 _"Don't CALL me baby. I'm not your BABY. I'm your worst NIGHTMARE"_

 _That_ _ ***turned***_ _Jason ON. Smirking; licking his lips at her, "You could be or you can be my MATCH made in HEAVEN"_ _ ***winks***_ _at her. Sasha frowns rolling her eyes._

 _"HEY!" Rollins shouted. "Back the FUCK off Jordan. Sasha belongs to ME"_

 _"(chuckled) Really? Do I see your NAME writen on her CLAIMING that she's yours?"_

 _ **BAMB!**_ _punch to the FACE by SETH as Jason FALLS to the ground! That put a SMILE on Sasha's face. Even though she couldn't STAND Seth, her HEART still have room for him._

 _" You keep talking like that PUNK and I'm gonna re-arrange that FACE of yours" Rollins gently takes Sasha's hand, "Let's go BABE" walking away out of the living room._

 _Dean didn't say anything but walked out. Roman sigh; shaking his head kneeling down at Jordan, "Word of ADVICE kid, keep your DAMN opinions to yourself. Stop FLIRTING with Sasha. Seth could have done a LOT worst to you. No SCRATCH that, Ambrose would"_

 _"And YOU? What about you BIG DOG? Where do you STAND?" Jordan asked with a COCKY expression_

 _Roman smiles standing up, "Me? Hmmph, you would have been DEAD" walking away._

 _Jason smile turned to a frown; feeling this FEAR towards Reigns._


	9. Package Pick Up No Questions

**CHAPTER 9**

 **PACKAGE PICK UP:** **NO QUESTIONS**

 _ **Las Vegas, NV. 9:00 AM. Wynn Hotel PARKING LOT**_

 _Finn Balor waiting in the Black BENTLEY GTS in the Wynn hotel parking lot. Looking at the CLOCK which READS:_ _ **{9:01}**_ _Cell phone RINGS..._

 _He glanced at it_ _ **Unknown Number**_ _he answers..._

 _"Your LATE"_

 _"And your on TIME. Great job Mr. Balor" Mike replied. "The PACKAGE should be coming...right about...NOW"_

 _Finn_ _ ***hears***_ _the sound of a vehicle swirving from BEHIND him. A black van._

 _"Allow me to INTRODUCE myself. Mike Rome. But you can call ME Mr. Rome. A woman will get out the VAN and give you full instructions. Obey those instructions and you get your MONEY. If not, then I guess we'll TALK again"_

 _"Good LUCK Mr. Balor" *_ _ **click***_

 _A small *_ _ **knock***_ _on the window. He LOOKS on the passenger side and saw a long BLONDE woman wearing a RED short dress; smiling at him._

 _"Open the DOOR Mr. Balor"_

 _He UNLOCKS the door looking away. She got in, "Thank you for being such a GENTLEMEN. How you doin?" Carmella replied_

 _"Aren't you suppose to give me INSTRUCTIONS?" he asked._

 _"Of course but first, you need to make EYE contact with me"_

 _He ignore her. Finn just wanted to give the instructons and be on his way. He doesn't have time to get to know anybody._

 _"Come on Mr. Balor pleeeease" she said with a POUT look. Finn looks at her._

 _She smiles, "Thank you. POP the trunk please"_

 _He_ _ ***pushes***_ _the button and the trunk_ _ **OPENS**_ _the 2 men in SKI masks PLACE the package in the trunk. Finn looks in the rearview MIRROR. He couldn't make out of what they put back there._

 _One of the guys SLAMS! the trunk door shut._

 _Carmella takes out the small piece of paper (instructions) out in her DRESS between her breasts. She placed a lipstick KISS on the paper then give it to Finn. He takes it._

 _"Follow those DIRECTIONS. Once you REACH your destination, one of Mike's MEN will take the package and give you your MONEY in a silver briefcase. Easy and SIMPLE right?"_

 _"The boss will ONLY give you 2 pit stops. There's no TIME limit so you don't have to worry about that. But there is ONE rule that you cannot BREAK Mr. Balor. Do NOT. I repeat DO NOT open the PACKAGE. Capeesh?_

 _He didn't respond, he just looked away again. Carmella smiles shaking her head stepping OUT the car, "Nice to meet you Mr. Balor. Hopefully we'll meet again soon"_

 _She shut the door. "Let's go BOYS!"_

 _Carmella and the ski masks men got in the van and drove off FAST._

 _Finn puts in the CODE, starts the ENGINE and drives off._


	10. An Unexpected Visitor Pregnant

**CHAPTER 10**

 **AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR:** **PREGNANT**

 _ **Las Vegas, NV. Dean and Renee's HOME. 10:30 AM**_

 _Renee Young went HOME feeling a bit SICK. She picked up a PREGNACY test on the way. Realizing that she could be pregnant. She doesn't know how Dean is going to REACT when he FINDS out that he's a FATHER._

 _Yes, they both want KIDS in the FUTURE, but now...Renee is not so sure._

 _She *_ _ **opens***_ _the pregnancy TEST quickly feeling NERVOUS; dropping it on the floor._

 _"Damn it" she picks it up. Blue, Dean & Renee's precious baby Bull Dog walks in. SITS; wagging his tail looking up at Renee. _

_"Hey Blue. Sorry babe, I don't have TIME to play"_

 _Blue BARKS!_

 _"Don't give me attitude. There's something I have to do first. This is important"_

 _Blue cries putting his head down. Renee HATES when her sweet pup cries._

 _"Please don't...do that Blue. (sigh) Alright, I'll play once I get done with what I"m doing"_

 _Blue BARKS! Feeling excited. This dog is SMART. He understands his mommy and daddy orders._

 _She chuckles, "Good boy"_

 _Renee begins to USE the pregnancy test. Blue close his eyes with his paws._

 _"Yeah, I feel the SAME way when you go USE the potty"_

 _ **DING! DING!**_ _Blue BARKS running towards the front door._

 _"SHIT. Uh...be right OUT!" she shouted. Renee quickly finshed her business, flush the toilet, pulled up her pants; then SET the timer ON. Then_ _ ***wash***_ _her hands._

 _Blue is BARKING like crazy. She walks towards the door, "Blue be QUIET baby"_

 _Mrs. Ambrose opens the door_ _ **RANDY ORTON**_ _(smiling)_

 _Renee isn't too happy to see her EX-boyfriend. A former FBI Agent for 8 years. Now, owns his small ORGINAZATION called THE VIPER. Dated Renee in 2012 for only 6 months. BROKE UP on BEHALF of Renee when she found out he CHEATED on her and... he was AGGRESSIVE._

 _"What the HELL are you doing here? How did you know where I live?" she asked_

 _"Renee babe, I'm a FORMER FBI agent remember?"_

 _"Don't call me BABE" she said with attitude._

 _He chuckled, "You used to like it when I CALLED you that"_

 _"That was 7 years ago Randy. And now, I'am a HAPPY married woman to a MAN who I truly LOVE. That's right, a REAL man"_

 _"Hmmph...I wouldn't call Dean a REAL man. Maybe a DOG"_

 _Blue growls; sense that Ambrose was badly TALKED about._

 _"Calm down Blue" Renee said to her pup. He stop growling walking away._

 _"Damn. (chuckled) He's very PROTECTIVE huh?"_

 _"Yes he is. So you better BE CAREFUL of what you say or DO Randy"_

 _"Jeeze alright. I guess I'll STAY out here"_

 _Renee folded her arms, "WISE decision. Now, what is it that you want?"_

 _"I wanted to SEE you. I MISSED you. And I know you missed me"_

 _Mrs. Ambrose laughs, "Oh my God. You must be on DRUGS or something Randy because I don't miss you. (_ _ **stop laughing; got serious)**_ _Leaving you was the BEST thing that ever happened to me"_

 _"You don't MEAN that. I know you Renee" he quickly GRABS her left arm tightly._

 _She tries to BREAK free, "Get your DAMN hands OFF of me! Let me GO!"_

 _"I will get you BACK sweetheart. You can believe that. And that PUNK ass husband of yours, will DIE in my hands. Got it?!"_

 _Blue BARKS running towards Randy and BITES his left leg. Orton let go of Renee loosing his balance and FALLS on the ground._

 _"AHHHHH! FUCKING DOG! LET GO!" he shouted in PAIN. She smiles feeling satisfied; clapping._

 _"Good boy Blue! Good BOY!"_

 _"Renee tell this MUT to LET go!" Blue bites HARDER. "AHHHHHHH!"_

 _Randy had tears in his eyes in horrific pain while BLOOD gusing out of his leg._

 _"He doesn't like anybody to call him that. His name is Blue"_

 _"Okay! Okay! Could you tell Blue to let GO please. Pleeeease"_

 _"Blue, let GO baby" she ordered. Blue let go of Randy's leg. "Go inside BLUE"_

 _He went inside the house. Randy slowly stands up; with a pissed off look, "Your gonna pay. I SWEAR on my LIFE you will!"_

 _Orton slowly got in his car; slamming the drivers door. Renee smiles while she goes back in her house._

 _DING!_ _ ***Sound***_ _of the timer went off. She felt nervous running in the bathroom. Mrs. Ambrose walked up to the pregnancy_ _ **STRIP**_ _it READS_

 _All she could do was smile. Yet, she was WORRIED. (Worried look)_ _ **Dean and I are gonna have a BABY. But...what if he's not READY to have a child? (sigh) I cannot put that in mind. Stop it Renee, he's gonna be HAPPY. Is he?**_

 _She lift up the left sleeve on her arm; showing a red MARK._


	11. Broken The Rule Savannah

**CHAPTER 11**

 **BROKEN THE RULE:** **SAVANNAH**

 _ **10:00 AM. Balor on the ROAD...driving for 1 hour but stopped ONCE.**_

 _He was thinking why is this package is worth 1 million dollars?_

 _ **THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!**_ _Finn hears banging coming from the trunk. He pulls over quickly on the side of the road putting the car in PARK._

 _STEPS out; walking around the trunk. OPENS itFinn eyes LOCKED on Savannah Haines._ _ **What the hell? The package is a woman?**_

 _Ms. Haines feels SCARED; not knowing what this STRANGER in front of her will do._ _ **Where is this guy taking me? What does he want with me?**_

 _Balor reaches to take the TAPE off her mouth; she move back._

 _"I'm not gonna hurt ya. I just wanna TAKE the TAPE off your mouth"_

 _Finn_ _ ***gently***_ _takes off the tape._

 _"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me? Just let me GO please" Savannah said pleading._

 _He UNTIES her wrists and legs. Escorted her out the trunk, "Come on out"_

 _She steps out. He puts down the trunk, "Get in the car"_

 _"Are you going to TAKE me back to the HOTEL?" she asked._

 _"Just GET in"_

 _Ms. Haines shakes her head NO, "No. I'm not getting BACK in that car until you TAKE me back to VEGAS. You KIDNAP me you BASTARD!"_

 _Finn pops the trunk; Savannah runs OFF._ _ **Goddamn it!**_ _he says to himself running AFTER her!_

 _In the middle of nowhere Savannah Shouting running, "HELP! HELP ME!"_

 _He catch up to her; grabbing her waist. She SCREAMS trying to BREAK free!_

 _Finn walks backwards towards the car. "Let GO of me you bastard! LET! ME! GO!" Savannah shouted._

 _Balor did a SLEEPER technique on Ms. Haines putting her to sleep. Puts her in the back SEAT. Gently TIED back up her wrists and legs together. Place the TAPE gently on her mouth; shutting the back door._

 _Finn got in the DRIVERS seat; SLAMS the door shut, "Damn it!" shouted._

 _Feeling PISSED! Balor couldn't believe what he got himself into...thinking..._ _ **I can't believe that I felt for this bloody 1 Million Dollar DEAL!**_ _He glanced back at Savannah..._ _ **And her. Why is she INVOLVED in this?**_

 _Cell phone_ _ ***Rings*[UNKNOWN]**_ _He answers..._

 _"So, how are things GOING Mr. Balor?" MIke asked_

 _"How are things going? Is that all you have to say?"_

 _"Uh...yeah. Is there a PROBLEM?"_

 _"Yes. YOU. This FUCKING package of yours is a WOMAN? A human being? Are you OUT of your bloody MIND?"_

 _Mike takes a DEEP_ _ ***breath*,**_ _"Oh Finn, Finn, Finn. Why on EARTH would you open the package? You've broken RULE #1. Now, I'm gonna have to send someone to CLEAN up your mess and send Ms. Savannah Haines to me"_

 _"Un...less you want to come to LA yourself and send her to me. You know, I can DOUBLE you pay if you want. TRIPLE it if you get here less than 3 days. What do you say? I'm giving you a BREAK here because if it was Ms. Charlotte Flair, she'll send someone to KILL you"_

 _Finn leaned his head back thinking; looking in the review mirror glancing at Savannah. Feeling frustrated!_

 _"FINE. I'll bring her to you" The Transporter replied._

 _"Good. I'll send you the DIRECTIONS to my mansion. I see you within 3 days. Call me if anything goes WRONG"_ _ ***Click***_

 _He puts in the code, pushes the button for the engine and DRIVES off._

 _Savannah's eyes slowly began to open; noticing that she's in the back of the car._

 _"MMMMMMM! MMMMMMM!" she shouted with the tape on her mouth. Finn pulls over again; STOPS. Open up the passinger's capartment pulling out a 45 gun AIMING at her. She kept quiet._

 _"Look I don't want to HURT you lass, but if you don't cooroperate with me, I won't hesistate to PULL the trigger. Do you understand?"_

 _She snared; not responding to him._ _ ***click***_ _he pulls the SAFETY back, "I said do you understand?"_

 _Ms. Haines nodded._ _ ***VIBRATE***_ _Inbox Message: Mike Rome's Mansion Address_

 _Finn put the gun away then drive OFF. Savannah started to CRY (a little) sob; it while continue to drive._

 _Balor hates to be the BAD GUY but he was desperate for MONEY._


	12. Word Around Town

**CHAPTER 12**

 **WORD AROUND TOWN**

 _ **Later that night...(9:30 pm) The Beverly Wilshire Hotel**_

 _One of the RICHEST hotels in Los Angeles, CA...news travels FAST on about the 1 Million Dollar Job PICK UP. However, Finn Balor replied back with a quick response. Others wanted to pitch in but it was too late._

 _A certain someone decided to PLAY cat and mouse with Charlotte and Mike's deal. That sedistic, vicious VIPER Randy Orton has_ _ ***contacted***_ _a few of his crew and DOUBLE the money to capture Savannah Haines for himself._

 _L.A. finest 6 yr District Attorney Bobby Roode from Toronto, Canada steps off the 6th floor; walking down the LONG hallway headed towards WHITE double doors. Wearing a black suit with a pink tie and black shoes._

 _ **(Explict) Sexuality and Explicit Language**_

 _He walks closer towards the door when he hears a FEMALE_ _ ***moaning***_

 _Mr. Roode have a BIG smile on his face._

 _The woman says loudly, "HARDER! HARDER! YES! YES!"_

 _Bobby chuckled shaking his head; then KNOCKS on the door. The woman stops moaning. He_ _ ***clears***_ _his throat. The door opensstepping in the door way is another WOMAN._ _ **(NAKED)**_

 _Black long hair, piercing on the nose and chin. Tattoos on her neck, chest, abdomen, and leg. She wasn't pleased to see Bobby standing in front of her door._

 _"I...hope I didn't INTERUPT anything" he said smiling_

 _"Obviously you did asswipe" she stated with attitude._

 _"Woah, woah. chill OUT Ruby. There's some information that you should know about" Bobby said._

 _Ruby Riot is her name and HATING men is her GAME. This ROCK gal from South Bend, Indiana had a BROKEN childhood. Ruby's life came CRASHING down when her father DIED of an heart attack when she was 6 years old._

 _Her mother headed towards a DARK path. Drinking, doing drugs, and got remarried to an abusive-drunk-molessed bastard. One year later, when Ruby came home from school, her mother and step father were SHOT in the head in their bedroom._

 _As years gone by with her moving into FOSTER homes; some were good, some where bad. Ruby BEHAVIOR has changed. She's been getting into a lot of trouble in and out of school. WHY?_

 _At age 15, she lived in a house ONLY with a man. Denis Jones. A 45 year old dentist. He was SWEET at first but then he changed one night going into Riot's room..._

 _ ***Flashback* WARNING! Disturbing Sexuality (Rape)**_

 _Denis Jones crawled on top of Ruby; as she woke up he quickly COVERED her mouth. Trying to break free; screaming._

 _"MMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMM!" she shouted; tears rolling down her eyes._

 _"Shh! shh! Its okay sweetheart. Daddy is going to TAKE care of you. I'm gonna TURN you into a woman"_

 _He pulls down her panties while she tries to get LOOSE._

 _"NO! No...please don't DO this to me" she says begging; crying._

 _"Awww...hun don't worry, you gonna LOVE what I'm about to give you" he said pulling down his pajamas; opening her LEGS as he ENTERS inside of her. Grunting; thrusting in motion._

 _"Owwww!" Ruby cries. "Please take it OUT. it hurts"_

 _"It...doesn't hurt sweetheart. Just...Oh God you FEEL so GOOD"_

 _He thrust FASTER while she cries loudly. Denis SLAPS her hard in the face, "SHUT up you little BITCH! Enjoy what I'm giving YOU!"_

 _Ruby kept quiet turning her face towards her window while Denis continues; buring his face into her neck._

 _ ***Flashback* OVER**_

 _"What information is that Roode?" she asked_

 _"Word around TOWN, our boss Randy Orton has DOUBLED the 1 Million Dollar deal that Charlotte Flair and Mike Rome SET up"_

 _"I've heard. Mike's ex-girlfriend right?"_

 _He nodded; smile, "That's right. Randy said he'll keep you on STAND BY once things are in order"_

 _"So...you interupted me by telling me that our boss have us on stand by? Have you heard of a CELL phone Bobby?"_

 _"Your phone was OFF Riott, I had no CHOICE"_

 _"Okay, gotta go" she was about to close the door_ __ _until he STEPPED his foot in the door; smiling. "What the HELL are you doing?"_

 _"Just curious of who you got in there"_

 _"None of your goddamn business Roode"_

 _Two beautiful arms wrapped around Ruby's waist; kissing her neck. NAKED. Bobby couldn't believe who it was._

 _ **Holy shit! The #1 American & Russian Model in the world! Damn! What does Lana sees in Ruby?**_

 _"Hi" Lana said smiling._

 _"Hi" Bobby smile; winked._

 _"Lana, could you give us a minute babe?"_

 _"Sure" Lana walks away as Ruby SMACKS! her ass. "Mmmmmm"_

 _"Holy shit Ruby. Damn. How the hell did you pick her UP?"_

 _"Curious Roode? Sorry, this CHICK doesn't like to KISS and tell. She's mine and that's all that matters" she said feeling confident._

 _"Aren't you a bit concern that her EX might try and find her. He's the most DANGEROUS man in Russia and the world"_

 _"Pfft...I"m not fucking SCARED of a washed UP Russian asshole who couldn't even satisfy or even given her the ATTENTION she needs. That bastard put his hands on her, beats HER, then have the nerve of fucking her whenever he FEELS like it"_

 _"Shit. That's a Russian mobster for ya"_

 _"Yeah. And he's LUCKY that he's even ALIVE or else I'll BURN his bitch ass mansion to the ground along with him in it"_

 _"I hear ya. Its good that Lana is in GOOD hands huh?"_

 _"You damn right. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get BACK to what I was doing" she SLAMS the door in his face. Bobby chuckled._

 _He leans towards the door; trying to hear something._

 _The door opens_ _ ***clicks***_ _sound of a silver 45 aiming at Bobby's head. Roode turns slowly looking right at the GUN; then at Ruby looking all seriousness._

 _"Back away from the door Bobby"_

 _He backs away slowly, "Okay relax. I didn't hear anything"_

 _"Of course you didn't. Don't think for one second that you can EASILY manipulate my woman and slide your DICK inside her. Its not gonna happen"_

 _Bobby touched his heart; looked shocked; chuckled, "Look Ruby, I wouldn't DARE to touch anything that's yours. I know your dangerous and I know what your capable of. I have no attentions of touching Lana"_

 _Ruby puts down her GUN, "Good. I"m glad we understand each other. Still, I don't trust you and I don't believe you. I know your a WOMANIZER and SEX is your favorite HOBBY"_

 _"Yours too right?"_

 _"Yep. That's right. That's why I get more PUSSY than you in a LIFETIME" she smile; winks at him closing the door._

 _Roode feelings were a bit HURT when she WHIPPED him with those words. He says softly, "Bitch. I'm the KING of SEX. Pfft...she doesn't know what she's talking about", he straighten up his TIE and walks away._


	13. I know Who's Behind It

**CHAPTER 13**

 **I KNOW WHO'S BEHIND IT**

 _ **The HAINES Residence**_ **(10:15 pm)**

 _Mrs. Haines walked downstairs after her LONG nap hearing her husband and Captain Styles talking in the DINING room._

 _Michael looks up at his wife, "Hey honey. You sleep okay?"_

 _She nodded, "Yes. I know who's behind our daughter's kidnapping?"_

 _"Who Mrs. Haines?" Captain Styles asked._

 _"Mike Rome. Savannah's ex-boyfriend"_

 _ **Mike Rome? That name sounds so femiliar.**_ _AJ thought_

 _"Barbra, why would you think Mike have something to do with our daughter's kidnapping? He's not that POWERFUL of a man"_

 _"Yes he is. Being obsessed with her? He controlled and BEATS her nearly almost to DEATH. Think about it Michael"_

 _"Where is this guy? Is he in PRISON?" AJ asked_

 _"No. Unfortuntely, he had a pretty good DAMN lawyer to keep him out of prison. The man is UNTOUCHABLE. Yeah, he is powerful. " Michael stated._

 _"What does he do for a LIVING?"_

 _"A buisness man in ARCHINTECT so he says. The man is very secretive"_

 _"I see. Well I'm a FIND out more about him once I look it up. If he's INVOLVED, then I will TAKE him down. He's never gonna see the LIGHT of day once he's captured. Excuse me"_

 _Captain Styles walks out the front door onto the LAPD truck._

 _Michael and Barbra EMBRACES._

 _"Oh God, I hope bringing MIke Rome up was a LEAD to finding Savannah"_

 _"Its a possiblity that it was honey"_

 _ **Meanwhile...upstairs in one of the GUESTS rooms...**_

 _Detective Ember Moon and Mickie James were TALKING._

 _"Is there a possibilty that you will FIND my best friend?" Mickie asked._

 _"Of course" Ember said leaning on the wall folding her arms._

 _"I mean with no RANSOM or anything else, it will be pretty difficult to find her"_

 _"Don't worry, we have the BEST people on it" Moon said smiling_

 _"Including yourself?" James asked with a wink. (Flirting)_

 _Moon nodded, "Yes. But Asuka is more of an EXPERT than Iam"_

 _Mickie sat on the bed; pats it lightly, "Come. Sit next to me. I won't BITE"_

 _Ember sat next to Mickie on the bed. Starring at each other;_ _ ***silence* i**_ _n the room._

 _"So...you and Captain Styles know each other?"_

 _Mickie rolled her eyes, "Ughhh...that was a LONG story. And I don't want to talk about it"_

 _"FAIR enough. What do you do for a living?"_

 _"I'm a EXOTIC dancer"_

 _Ember looked a bit surprised, "Really? You don't look like a exotic dancer"_

 _"Haha! Looks can be DECEIVING"_

 _"Tell me about it"_

 _Mickie stands up facing Ember, "I could give you a PRIVATE lap dance right here, and right now if you want"_ _ ***winks***_ _at her._

 _Ember slightly smile *clears* her throat feeling a bit uncomfortable, "Um...I don't know I..."_

 _The exotic dancer gently place her FINGER on Ember's lips, "Shhh. I promise, I'll make it WORTH your WILD"_

 _A slight knock on the door_ __ _they turned and saw Asuka STANDING there. Mickie moved her finger standing up._

 _"The Captain wants to see us"_

 _"Okay, I'll be down in a minute" Moon replied (smile)_

 _Asuka walks away. Ember stands up, "I uh...gotta go"_

 _"Sure. Maybe another TIME huh?" Mickie said licking her lips._

 _"Umm...yeah sure" Ember walks out lying walking downstairs._

 _ **Phew! That...was close. What the hell am I'm thinking? I'm not a LESBIAN. I wouldn't dare to have another woman grinding up on me. Ewwww! As if...she was about to hypnotize me.**_

 _"Alright listening up ladies, we have a LEAD" AJ stated_

 _"Really? You FOUND the location as to where she is?" Ember asked_

 _"Not necessary but we have INFO onto where she could be with"_

 _Mickie hears the conversation walking downstairs._

 _"Who sir?"_

 _"Mike Rome. Her EX-boyfriend"_

 _That name STOPPED Mickie in her tracks._ _ **Oh God no. Not Mike. That son of a BITCH. Could he be apart of Savannah's kidnapping? He was so obssessive.**_

 _"I looked up the address and FOUND him. Bright and early in the morning, Ember, you STAY with the family, Asuka and Mickie, you come with me" Styles ordered._

 _"Wait what? Hold on WHY me? Why do I have to go?" Mickie asked._

 _"Because I SAID so. Go get your BEAUTY sleep ladies, be ready to go at the crack of DAWN. 7AM"_

 _"Captain, can I TALK to you for a minute?" James asked "Outside please"_

 _Mickie and AJ stepped outside in front of the Haine's home. Leaving Mr & Mrs. Haines, Asuka, and Ember Moon __***silence***_ _in their presence._

 _Until...Mr. Haines speaks, "You know something's FISHY going on between those two. You ladies know what it is?"_

 _"Beats me sir" Asuka replied_

 _"I have no IDEA Mr. Haines" Ember said_

 _"Okay Mickie, what is it this time? Oh, I know what it is. Your sorry for SLAPPING me in the face earlier and you thought...maybe you could MAKE it up to me right?"_

 _Mickie_ _ ***shakes***_ _her head, "You so pathetic AJ. NO. I'am not gonna apologzie for that. You deserve that slap. I want to know why am I'm coming with you to visit Mike Rome?"_

 _"First of all you obviously know him, secondly, I'm keeping you OUT of trouble"_

 _"Keep me out of TROUBLE? What the hell does that suppose to mean?" she asked folding her arms with attitude_

 _"I knew you were upstairs with Detective Moon ALONE so I had to step in before something BAD happens"_

 _"Nothing bad was gonna happen"_

 _"Oh yeah right. You was gonna SEDCUCE her weren't you? Don't LIE"_

 _Mickie says with confident, "Yeah, I was. I can do whatever the FUCK I want with anyone or anybody I CHOOSE to"_

 _"So you admit that your a WHORE right?"_

 _ **SL-**_ _Mickie was about to slap AJ until he grabs both her wrists, "Oh no. Not this time" She tries to get loose, "Get your STINKING hands off me Styles"_

 _"Oh come on Mickie, I remember you like it ROUGH"_

 _Mickie KICKS AJ in the balls "AH!" he falls on the concrete ground, "Uggh"_

 _Captain Styles holding his private area in PAIN._

 _"Haha. Yep I do." she kneels down swifting his hair back; while he looks at her pissed off. "Awww...baby. Too rough? Don't be MAD AJ, I'll make it up to you" she winks; laughing walking away headed back inside the house._

 _ **Meanwhile...Ambrose house in Las Vegas, NV.**_

 _Renee laying across her bed watching SEX IN THE CITY on Netflix. Thinking to herself over and over again..._ _ **(sigh) I don't know how I'm gonna tell Dean that I'm PREGNANT. Or even BRAVE enough to tell him Randy stopped by.**_

 _Blue, sleeping on the left side of Renee. Making small snore sounds. So adorable._

 _She grabs her cell phone from the END table and_ _ ***dials***_ _Roman Reigns_ _ **{Phone ringing}**_

 _"Come on Rome, answer" she said_

 _"Hello? Renee?"_

 _Feeling relieved, "Aww...thank GOD you answered. I was beginning to worry"_

 _"There's no NEED to worry. I had to step out. What's up. Your alright?"_

 _"Yep, I'm good" she said lying. "There's...something that I need to tell you but your gonna have to KEEP to yourself. Okay? You can't tell Dean. Not even Seth"_

 _"Wait a minute Renee, you know I don't like to KEEP secrets. Especially from Dean. He'll kick my ASS"_

 _"He won't FIND out trust me"_

 _"Then you TELL him"_

 _"I can't. If I tell him, he will definitely BLOW his cover. That's why I'm telling you. (sigh) Look, I know its not FAIR for me to do this to you but...I have no one else that I could TRUST on this"_

 _"Al-right Renee, tell me"_

 _"Randy Orton VISIT me earlier today"_

 _"He WHAT?!" Roman shouted_

 _"Shhhh! Keep your voice down Rome"_

 _"That son of a BITCH. What did he want?" he asked pissed off_

 _"Oh the usual. Threaten Dean and I. Saying he's gonna KILL Dean right in front of me"_

 _"Did he ever TRY to come back to the house?"_

 _"Pfft...no. Not after Blue nearly BITE his leg OFF"_

 _"Good boy. Listen to me Renee, you should grab Blue, get the HELL out of there and go to a HOTEL or to a friends house. Who knows what Orton might PLAN on doing"_

 _Mrs. Ambrose felt a little scared; knowing Randy could eventually come back to the house._ _ **Damn it. I didn't think it through. What if he comes back with a lot of his goons. Roman made a GOOD point.**_

 _"Your right Rome, I'm a PACK a bag for me and Blue. Probably head back to FBI Headquarters. I'll keep you POSTED"_

 _"Great baby girl. Be safe"_

 _"I will. You guys be SAFE"_

 _"We will. Bye"_

 _"Bye" *_ _ **click***_ _She climbs out of bed as to Blue waking up. "Come on boy, were gonna get out of here for a while"_

 _Renee PACKED a bag for her and Blue. Grabbing her cell phone, keys; turning on the ALARM then into the gurage where the 2017 white Range Rover parked. She opened up the passinger side placing Blue on the seat and buckle up the SEAT BELT._

 _She placed both bags in the back seat. Then stepped in the DRIVERS seat; closed the door, turned on the IGNITION._ _ ***Push***_ _the gurage door openerdoor going up^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^DROVE out the gurage as the door slowly went DOWN._

 _A black Audi SUV stand a DISTANCE from Dean and Renee's home. One of Orton's men calls him_ _ **{{{{{Ringing}}}}}}}**_

 _"Talk to me. Where is she?" Randy asked_

 _"She just LEFT the house. Do you want me to INTERCEPT?" Orton's men said_

 _"Do not intercept. Just FOLLOW her"_

 _"Yes SIR" hostle man replied turning on his ignition and drove off._


	14. Motel 6 Pretend Couple

**CHAPTER 14**

 **MOTEL 6** **PRETEND COUPLE**

 _ **11:15 pm FULL MOON.**_

 _Finn pulled into a MOTEL 6. Savannah is sound ASLEEP. He puts the car in park, got out the car and OPENED the back seat._

 _He gently nudged her, "Hey, WAKE up."_

 _Savannah wakes up. Finn helps her up; unties her wrists and feet. Then gently takes off the tape from her mouth. Their eyes LOCKED on each other. He gently wipe the slight wetness from her eyes, "Your alright?"_

 _She ignores him looking straight at the SIGN_ _ **[Motel 6],**_ _"What are we doing here?"_

 _"Its getting late. I couldn't DRIVE all night. Look, once we get in here, just ACT normal. No TRICKS. Understood?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Come on"_

 _Ms. Haines stepped out of the car while Finn shut the car door; turn ON the alarm. They started walking towards the FRONT door._

 _Finn OPENS the door as Savannah walked in. They walked up at the front desk._

 _DING! Balor_ _ ***hits***_ _the bell. The MOTEL clerk walks through a back door with a smile on his face. Looks like a NERD with black glasses. Red button shirt, tight pants, and brown shoes. The Transporter have a SENSE of not trusting him._

 _"Evening folks. Need a ROOM?" he asked_

 _Savannah smiles, "Yes we do. My..." she put her arm around Finn's waist. He glanced at her. "husband and I have been on the ROAD for so long and we just need a room for the night"_

 _Finn looks back at the clerk._

 _"Sure thing" the clerk said walking towards the KEYS._

 _Hesistated...then grabs room KEY No. 1. He opens a BIG book, take a ink pen handed to Ms. Haines. Balor snatches the PIN out of Savannah's hand and signed. She looks at him like_ _ **'Excuse me?'**_ _then glanced at the clerk with a slightly smile._

 _"Oh one more thing, there's a 25.00 DEPOSIT a night to cover your room"_

 _Finn takes 50.00 out his wallet; toss it on the counter, "Keep the CHANGE"_

 _The clerk smiles, "Thank you sir. Appreciate it. The linens are FRESH on the bed. There isn't any decent channels on the television and the ICE machine is next to your room."_

 _"If you hear a LOUD roaming sound, then that's the ice MACHINE"_

 _"Thanks for letting us know" Ms. Haines replied (smiles)_

 _"No problem"_

 _Finn looks at Savannah, "Why don't you go to the room lass and I'll be there in a SECOND"_

 _"Okay what are you..."_

 _He grabs her by the WAIST roughly pulling her close to him; looking into each other's eyes, "Don't make me TELL you twice. GO to the room NOW"_

 _ **SMACK!**_ _on her ass! Her eyes went WIDE..._ _ **How dare he smack my ASS! Son of a BITCH!**_ _she felt a bit embrassed. Savannah grabs the key and WALKS out the front door._

 _"Wow. You definitely have her TRAINED huh?" he asked laughing. Finn glanced at the clerk with a serious LOOK on his face._

 _The clerk stop laughing. Galp; swallowing hard. Mr. Balor walked around the counter. "Um...sir you can't walked back here. SIR?"_

 _Ms. Haines_ _ ***opened***_ _the door; walked in turning on the light then closing the door. The carpet is BLUE; dirty. 2 Double beds; blue comforters, white pillows. TV on the facing the 2 beds. END tables on both sides on the bed with 2 lamps._

 _Mirror closet on the right side of the room. Bathroom next to it. She walked over and_ _ ***turned***_ _ON the light. All blue tiles, blue toilet, blue bathtub, blue sink. A small window on the back wall._

 _Savannah's looks disappointed knowing she tried to ESCAPE._

 _"Well I can forget that idea. Damn it"_

 _She quickly used the bathroom before Finn comes back in the room. She knows that he'll be GUARDING her like a HAWK._

 _Finn opens the door; walks in looking around while closing the door LOCKS it._

 _Sound of_ _ ***Toliet***_ _FLUSH. He walks towards the bathroom...BUMP! into her._

 _"Jesus do you MIND" she walked passed him with attitude._

 _He grabs her arm, "I do mind" Guided her towards the 1st BED while she tries to get loose from his GRIP, "Get your HANDS off me! Let me GO!"_

 _Finn SLAMS her on the bed; climbs on top of her, spreading her arms out pulling handcuffs from his pocket and HANDCUFFED her right arm to the headboard._

 _"Sorry I have to do this Ms. Haines but its for your OWN good"_

 _ **SPIT!**_ _came across his face. He wipes it and climbs off of her walking out the room._

 _Meanwhile, the clerk is in his office TIED up to his chair with a gag in his mouth. Trying to BREAK free. "MMMMMMMM! MMMMMMM!"_

 _He had survaillance cameras in every room. Finn however DISTROYED them._

 _Balor walks back in the room with his 45 gun._ _ **[LOCKS]**_ _the door, placed it on the END table. He sat on bed next towards the door; takes off his jacket, loosen his tie then turns OFF the lights in the room._

 _He glanced at Savannah; seeing her body is faced the other way. Ms. Haines isn't SLEEP. Just quiet. Tears falls from her eyes._

 _Finn slowly CLOSED his eyes drifting off to SLEEP._


	15. Late Night Party

**CHAPTER 15**

 **LATE NIGHT PARTY**

 **12:00 AM** _ **Midnight...Beverly Hills MANSION**_

 _A lot of people are coming in Charlotte's and Mike's PARTY. All fancy up. Why would they have a LATE night party? That's how they like it._

 _Ms. Flair is wearing a short SEXY light blue dress, light blue heels, long hair down; curly. Make up well done. Mike is wearing a WHITE suit with a white tie and white shoes._

 _Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Regins wearing all BLACK as Sasha Banks wearing a short PINK dress with pink HEELS. Hair curls at the end and the make up looks (perfect)._

 _"Ah...so glad you all can make it" Charlotte replies_

 _"Of course. We wouldn't MISS it" Lopez replied_

 _Jason walked over wearing a black suit, "Well...look what the DOGS dragged in. Hmmph"_

 _Seth snared; balling his fist. Sasha rolled her eyes._

 _Dean stepped in his face, "Who the FUCK are you calling a dog asshole?"_

 _Mike came between them, "Gentlemen not now. This isn't the TIME and place. Jason, cool it. Remember what I said"_

 _"Yeah, I remember" Jordan smirk walking away._

 _"You guys go on. ENJOY yourselves" Mike ordered_

 _Sasha, Dean, Seth, and Roman walks away._

 _"I swear Mike I'm beginning to REGRET having that little SHIT in our organization"_

 _He rubs her back for comfort, "Relax Charlotte, we WARNED him to behave himself. He knows he have to"_

 _Flair looks at him, he removed his hand. "Are you coming ON to me?"_

 _"Hahaha. No sweetheart. I'm only calming you down that's all"_

 _Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right"_

 _Ruby Riott (wearing a black suit) and her girlfriend Lana (white short dress) walked up to MIke and Charlotte._

 _"Ruby, Lana, good to see you both" Charlotte said_

 _"Good to see you too Charlotte" Ruby replied with a wink. "Mike" rolling her eyes_

 _He nodded smiling, "Ruby" Rome looks right at Lana, "Wow Lana, you look FANTASTIC"_

 _"Thank you Mike" Lana said blushing_

 _Riott looks right her girlfriend. The Ravishing Model glanced at Ruby; she stop smiling looking down._

 _"You two have FUN alright?" Charlotte said_

 _"Thanks Charlotte" Ruby and Lana walked away._

 _"Seriously Mike? Flirting with another woman's girlfriend?"_

 _"Oh please I wasn't flirting with Lana. I was being KIND"_

 _"A little too kind. Don't FUCK with Ruby's girl or she'll KILL you" she said walking away_

 _"I'm not afraid of HER"_

 _Dean and Roman sat down on the white couch drinking champange. Feeling that this party is LAME. Saxaphone music surrounded the room._

 _"God this party SUCKS" Dean replied_

 _"I know right? I rather be at home with my beautiful wife and daughter" Roman said sippin his wine_

 _"Amen. You know, Renee and I was talking about settling down having KIDS man"_

 _Roman smiles, "That's awesome brother. You and Renee would be GREAT parents"_

 _"It hasn't happen yet. We are trying"_

 _"Keep trying Dean its gonna happen"_

 _"Oh believe me brotha that's the BEST part" Ambrose smiling_

 _"Haha. Exactly"_

 _They both TOAST to that statement; drinking the wine. 2 women walked up to him. Long black hair wearing green sparkle short dresses. Looking like twins but their not._

 _One of them spoke in an Austrailian accent, "Mind if we SAT down with you MATES?"_

 _"Yeah, we do..."_

 _One sat next to Dean name Peyton Royce and the other next to Roman name is Billie Kay._

 _"Excellent" Peyton replied_

 _"Where are you ladies from?" Dean asked_

 _"Austrailia. Were SUPER models" Billie said_

 _"Wow. We kinda FIGURE that"Roman stated_

 _"Enough chit chat" Peyton placed her hand under Ambrose's shirt. Rubbing his chest. "Why don't we get to know each other say...your place, my PLACE?"_

 _Billie place her hand on Roman's right thigh rubbing it, "Yes, we can MAKE all your DREAMS come true"_

 _Dean and Roman takes both the girl's hand._

 _"I'm sorry doll face but I'm TAKEN"_

 _"Same goes for me too baby GIRL"_

 _Both women snatched their hand away from the men's grip with attitude._

 _"FINE. Have it your way love. Its your lost" Peyton replied. She takes Billie's hand standing up, "Come on Kay babe, let's go find MEN who isn't too chicken SHIT to get their HANDS dirty"_

 _"So long BITCHES" Billie said flicking both Reigns and Ambrose OFF walking away._

 _The two men chuckled shaking their heads saying at the same time, "WOMEN"_

 _ **Explicit (Sexual content)**_

 _Across the MANSION, there is a guest house. Jason Jordan walks over. Nobody's around. Only the sound of crickets._

 _He step closer and hears a FEMALE moaning coming from the side in the back of the guest house. Jordan quietly SNEAKS in the back and saw..._

 _Seth and Sasha having SEX. Rollins thrusting himself into her from BEHIND on the bed NAKED. Pulling her hair. Jason is PISSED. Balding up his FISTS._ _ **Son of a BITCH! Sasha suppose to be MINE! BASTARD!**_

 _"You like it when DADDY gives it to you ROUGH huh? Say my name Sasha! Say my NAME!" he shouted_

 _"Oh God!...Oh SETH!...That's...the...SPOT...right...THERE!" Sasha said feeling satisfied_

 _Seth glanced at the WINDOW and saw Jason looking at him. He gave him that EVIL (smile) smirk._ _ **Yeah BITCH, hahaha! She's all MINE!**_

 _Rollins thrust into Sasha FASTER as her moans become LOUDER!_

 _"FUCK Sasha you FEEL so fucking GOOD! COME for ME!" he yelled_

 _"OH SHIT! I'M COMING! OH GOD!" she shouted_

 _Jason couldn't take no more and walked away._

 _Sasha and Seth_ _ ***climax***_ _slowly..."OOOOOOOOOH" they both said at the same time as they both collasped on the bed. Banks layed on Rollins chest while he pulls the cover over them._

 _"Hahahaha. Phew! Damn that was a WORK OUT" he said feeling good_

 _"Oh my God yes it is" she said fanning herself_

 _"Your satisfied?" he asked her_

 _"Absolutely"_

 _"So...does this mean were BACK on?"_

 _"After that, HELL yeah"_

 _"Good" he said kissing her forehead_

 _"Under ONE condition"_

 _He rolled his eyes, "Which is?"_

 _"You CANNOT, I repeat you cannot FLIRT with other women"_

 _"Wait a minute hold on I did no such thing when we were DATING"_

 _"Yes you did Seth"_

 _"No I didn't. You thought, no you ASSUMED I flirted with other women and CHEATED. That was the reason why we BROKE up"_

 _Sasha sat up in the bed, "(sigh) Alright, I admit that it was my FAULT. And I'm sorry. I went kinda crazy"_

 _Seth sat up in the bed, "Kinda? You STORMED into the bedroom thinking that Bayley and I had SEX ;which we both had our clothes ON. And then, aimed a GUN at us. That was more psychotic. "_

 _"Okay, yes that was a bit EXTREME. I did feel awful about it. Bayley and I got into this HUGE fight after and...I never saw her again"_

 _"And I didn't BLAME her" he said_

 _She look at him wrapping her arms around his waist. He wraps his arms around her waist holding her; laying back down in the bed._

 _"I"m sorry for not BELIEVING you and Bayley"_

 _"I forgive you babe its WATER under the bridge now"_

 _They looked into each other's eyes. He leans forward and kisses her passionately._

 _Dean and Roman walk towards their car leaving the party. Reigns feels like he wanted to tell his brother about Randy visiting Renee._

 _ **FUCK! How I'm gonna tell Dean about Randy visting Renee. He'll be pissed. Yet, he'll blow cover. I hate keeping this from him. (Sigh)...**_

 _ **The HELL with it.**_

 _"Dean, there's something I've been wanting to TALK to you about man"_

 _"What's up"_

 _The big dog takes a DEEP breath; walks up to Ambrose, "Before I say anything, you gotta stay MAINTAINED brotha"_

 _Dean looks curious asking, "What the HELL are you talking about?"_

 _"Like I said man you gotta stay COOL"_

 _"I'm cool Rome. Just tell me what's going ON"_

 _"Renee called me earlier tonight and she told me that Randy visited her"_

 _"WHAT?!" Dean shouted. He grips Roman by the collar, "And you didn't FUCKING tell me about this shit earlier?!"_

 _"I'm sorry man"_

 _"Your SORRY?! Is that all you have to say to ME?!" he shouted shoving Roman off his balance._

 _"She's okay Dean. I told her to get OUT of the house. She packed a bag for her and blue then headed towards the FBI Headquarters"_

 _Ambrose couldn't even SPEAK. Swifting his short wild dirty blond hair back trying to MAINTAIN composure._

 _"She told me not to tell you. You was gonna BLOW your cover"_

 _Dean looks at Roman..._ _ **PUNCH!**_ _Regins HIT the ground covering this left eye. "I don't give a SHIT about my cover! That's my fucking WIFE Roman!"_

 _The angry lunatic got in his car and DROVE off FAST!_

 _Seth and Sasha runs over helping Roman up._

 _"Dude what the HELL was that all about?"_

 _"Are you alright Rome?" Sasha asked_

 _Roman HOLD his left eye nodded, "Yeah. I"m good. I kept something from Dean and he's pissed off about it"_

 _"What did you do man?"_

 _"Renee called me earlier and told me that Randy visited her"_

 _"Are you fucking serious? How did he know where they LIVED?!"_

 _"Its Randy Orton man. He will always find a way"_

 _"We need to head back to VEGAS. For Dean and Renee's sake" Sasha replied_

 _"Sasha is right. Let's go"_

 _"I'll go with you guys. Right now I can't DRIVE" Roman said_

 _Seth nodded, "We need to put something on EYE"_

 _Sasha helped Roman in the car while Seth climbs in the drivers seat. She climbs in the passinger seat. He drives OFF._

 _Walking around Roman's car, Becky Lynch watches the CAR drive away from a DISTANCE._


	16. Change Of Plan: Speed Chase

**CHAPTER 16**

 **CHANGE OF PLAN:** **SPEED CHASE**

 **7:30 AM** _ **Motel 6. The SUN shines brightly in ROOM #1.**_

 _Savannah Haines slowly OPENS her eyes; noticed that the bathroom door is closed and the SHOWER is running. STEAM coming from below the door._

 _She pulls herself up trying to TAKE the handcuffs off her right wrist. Her wrist started HURTING trying to pull her hand OUT._

 _"Ouch. Damn it COME ON"_

 _The sound of the SHOWER turned_ _ ***off***_ _has gotten Savannah's ATTENTION. She stops struggling with the handcuffs._

 _Finn steps OUT the bathroom wearing nothing but a white TOWEL wrapped around his waist. Savannah is trying so hard to KEEP it together once she glanced at his strong and SEXY abs._

 _ **Goddamn! Wait...what am I'm saying? Keep it together Savannah. Don't fall for it.**_

 _Balor walks around the bed; unhandcuffed her. Haines holding her right wrist._

 _"Go take a quick shower. Hurry up" he ordered_

 _She just STARES at him for a bit. Snaring. Even though Finn came out with only a towel making her feel HOT and bothered, she was still PISSED off from what he did last night._

 _The transporter knows when someone is STARRING at him. He looks at her as she quickly got off the bed into the bathroom._ _ **SLAMS!**_ _the door._

 _Front desk CLERK moves back in the chair with his tied HANDS trying to reach for a piece of glass from one of the broken monitors._

 _REACH...REACH...he grabs it! then starts cutting the duck tape._

 _ **10 minutes later back in the room...**_

 _Finn and Savannah walk out the motel room; takes her by the arm headed towards the car. He opens the back seat, "Get in"_

 _Ms. Haines snatches away from his grip; rolling her eyes and walked around the car and got in the passinger side. Finn closes the back door and got in the driver's seat._

 _Suddenly...black cars and SUV's surrounded the MOTEL 6._ _ **Bloody HELL. Now what?**_ _Finn thought to himself. He_ _ **[LOCKS] t**_ _he doors. Ms. Haines feels SCARED thinking that these could be the same MEN that captured her in the FIRST place._

 _"Friends of yours?" she asked_

 _Balor looks in front of him and saw the passinger door_ _ **open**_ _steps out Randy Orton. Wearing all black; walking with a CANE. The motel clerk runs over towards Orton wining and complaining._

 _Finn knew that the motel clerk was nobody to be TRUSTED._

 _"Randy that son of a BITCH tied me up!, gaged ME!, and broken my fucking camera equipment! KILL him!" the clerk shouted_

 _"Shut up Tom" Randy said. The annoying clerk Tom kept his mouth SHUT._

 _The VIPER leader takes a few steps towards Finn's car, "Finn Balor! Why don't you come on OUT of your vehicle. I've got a situation I want to DISCUSS with you"_

 _Savannah looks at Finn asking, "What are you going to do?"_

 _Balor ignores Ms. Haines question. He is FOCUS on finding a way to get the HELL out of there._

 _A_ _ ***GASP***_ _from Savannah, "Oh my GOD"_

 _Finn looks at her and saw a RED_ _ ***dot***_ _moving from her chest towards her head. The expression on her face shows FEAR. He looks right at Randy knowing he doesn't have a CHOICE._

 _"Come on Balor. Don't make this HARDER than it already is" Randy replied_

 _The Transporter_ _ **[UNLOCKS]**_ _the door and steps outshutting the door. The RED dot disappeared from Savannah's forehead. She cluctched her chest feeling relieved._

 _Finn walk towards Randy face to face._

 _Tom chuckled, "Your gonna get it NOW asshole haha." Finn glanced at Tom, the clerk stop laughing clearing his throat. "Um...Randy could I get my MONEY now?"_

 _"Sure. Why not" Orton turned towards to one of his men and gives him a NOD. One of his men pulls out 2 black brief cases from the back of the trunk. He walks over towards Randy. The Viper takes the briefcase on the left and gives it to Tom._

 _"There you go. ENJOY"_

 _"Thanks man. We'll...I best be going" he looks right at Finn, "And as for you?" Tom gives him the MIDDLE finger walking away laughing._

 _"Since we got him out the way, Finn, I wanna make a DEAL with you"_

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tom screams. Everyone looks towards the motel office._

 _"Uh oh. Looks like Tom found my special PRIZE" Randy said laughing._

 _Finn looks at Randy like he wanted to pound his face in._ _ **Sick bastard Randy Orton is. Tom didn't have to DIE. He could have let him go but...the villians always make sure they don't leave any witnesses.**_

 _"You see a VIPER is one of the most deadliest SNAKES on this planet. Once you get bitten by one, you could DIE within minutes. Just like poor Tom in there. Its a SHAME"_

 _"But you Mr. Balor, your special. I've heard a lot about you. You've one tough son of a BITCH. And your amazing training and fighting SKILLS are unbelievable. That's why I'm here to make a sweet DEAL with you"_

 _Randy *_ _ **hands***_ _him the black brief case, "Here, take the BLACK brief case. Its 1 Million just like you wanted it. Lend me the WOMAN, I'll make sure she'll get to where she needs to be"_

 _Finn glanced back at Savannah. Ms. Haines stares at Finn._ _ **Oh God...I really hope Finn doesn't make an agreement with this CREEP. He reminds me of my EX and that...scares me.**_

 _"You don't need the fucking HEADACHE man. Women can be such a pain in the ass. Trust me, once she's with me, she'll be under my CONTROL at all times"_

 _Once Randy made that statement, Finn looks right at him saying, "Yes. Ms. Haines can be a PAIN in the ASS sometimes but I'm USED to it. So unfortuntely, we don't have a deal Randy"_

 _Savannah feels relieved again touching her chest._

 _Orton shakes his head, "You've making a terrible MISTAKE Finn"_

 _Finn walks back to his caropening the drivers door and got in._

 _*_ _ **Locks it***_

 _"Since you wanna make things fucking difficult! I'll make it difficult for you! YOU and that beautiful woman won't make it out of here ALIVE!"_

 _Randy got back in the passinger seat in his SUV while his men where ready to ATTACK Finn's car._

 _"Get in the back, strap in, and stay LOW" Finn ordered Savannah_

 _She nodded unbuckling the seatbelt, "Okay"_

 _"Get BEHIND me"_

 _Ms. Haines quickly crawled in the back seat, buckled her seatbelt, and got behind Finn staying low._

 _Finn quickly put on his black gloves._ _ **PUSHED**_ _on the_ _ **[Engine]**_ _button, put in the code. He pushes a retangle button next to the automatic shift. Grey steel covers the real glass of the 4 windows of the doors and the back window._

 _"Don't worry Ms. Haines, I'll get you through this"_

 _"I know" Savannah said while she cover her head._

 _"Hang on TIGHT" he said. Savannah holds on for dear LIFE._

 _He shifts the automatic into DRIVE while he DRIFTS in circles FASTER and FASTER to gain plenty of SMOKE for Randy and his drivers to not see._

 _"Son of a BITCH. He thinks that he can get away but he won't" Randy said. He_ _ ***speaks* i**_ _n his walkee talkee, "STAY on him. Don't let him out of your SIGHT!"_

 _Finn came to a complete FULL stop. He saw a way to get through! Balor HITS the accelerator pedal fast and went through 2 SUV's._

 _Orton noticed the Bentley is GONE._

 _"Where the?! Go after him goddamn it! The rest of you fall back! The two of you_ _ **(He points to the 2 SUV's)**_ _come with me!" Randy shouted_

 _The 3 SUV's drove off following The Transporter burn rubber MARKS. The rest fall back._

 _ **On the ROAD...**_ _Finn_ _ ***shifts***_ _into another GEAR_

 _"Ms. Haines, are you alright?"_

 _"Yes. I'm fine" she said softly. Her body trimbles, scared of what could happen._

 _"Its gonna be okay. Just STAY with me"_

 _ **BULLETS**_ _hitting the car!_ _ **POW! POW! POW!**_

 _Savannah screams, "AHHHHHHH!"_

 _"STAY down!" Finn shouted. "Christ"_

 _2 SUV's got in between Finn's car CRUSHING him. Ms. Haines screams while the doors getting closer and closer!_

 _"Get up here NOW!" he shouted. Savannah takes off the seat belt and climbs up in the front quickly. She quickly put on her seat belt._

 _Finn_ _ ***pushes***_ _a square BUTTON on the right side of the dashboard._

 _ **POW!**_ _a loud blast made Ms. Haines JUMP as to both SUV's turned over flipping multiple times on the side of the empty ROAD._

 _Savannah couldn't believe it. "Oh my GOD"_

 _ **WHAM!**_ _"AHHHHHH!"_

 _Finn speeds up; looking into his rearview mirror and saw 3 MOTORCYCLE hostles dressed in black speeding up behind him leading Randy Orton. One is on the back of the car, 2 on the side of the car. He notice that the hostles were SHAPED as women._

 _All three hostles takes off their helmets. A familiar FACE he met 2 days ago. The Diamond heist transport. Absolution._

 _Paige waves, "Hi lad. Its nice to see you again"_

 _Mandy on the left side blowing a KISS. Savannah rolled her eyes frowning, "Uggh. Other FRIENDS of yours?"_

 _"Long story" Finn replied while driving up FASTER_

 _"Hey! Get BACK here! Come on GIRLS let's get him!" Paige shouted. The three women speeds up behind Finn. Ms. Haines looks back, "Um...they're coming"_

 _Finn swirls making a HUGE right turn going up a long narrow HILL. Absolution follows him. They are DETERMINED to get PAYBACK after what he had done to them during the diamond heist._

 _Randy Orton stands back. "Woah stop!" The SUV slams on its breaks coming to a COMPLETE stop._

 _"What about the DEAL? You still want the woman right?" one of his men asked_

 _"Nah. Not anymore. That's Mr. Balor's problem. Plus, I've got BIGGER fish to FRY. The Irish Transporter isn't gonna like it. Hmmmph. (smile) Let's get out of here"_

 _The black SUV turned around and drive off._

 _Savannah again feeling scared._ _ **Oh my God. What the HELL is he thinking? This hill is too damn narrow and small!**_

 _Finn makes a complete stop on the TOP of the hill. Absolution stops behind him._

 _"What the HELL is he up to?" Sonya asked_

 _Balor looks at Savannah and gently touches her right thigh , "Hang ON. Tight"_

 _She holds on to her seat belt as TIGHT as she can._ _ **He's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do is he? SHIT.**_ _Savannah closed her eyes._

 _He_ _ ***pushed***_ _a TRIANGLE button on the dash board. SHOOTS out 3 hooks gripping Absolution motorcycles._

 _"Fuck! MOVE ladies!" Paige shouted_

 _Paige and Sonya moved quickly while Mandy is trying to get off the bike. Her leather pants were CAUGHT on something._

 _"I can't! HELP!" Mandy shouted. Paige and Sonya quickly tries to run over towards her but...suddenly Finn accelerated on the pedal fast and Mandy went flying DOWN the hill along with the 3 bikes._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PAAAAAIGE! SONYYYYYA!"_

 _"Mandy! Come on Sonya! BASTARD!" Paige shouted running down the HILL._

 _Savannah feels her heart goes into her stomach. What people don't know, is that Finn is a PROFESSIONAL driver. He can drive a car blindfolded if he wanted to._

 _Mr. Balor swirved the car to the left coming to a complete STOP pushing the triangle button again to RELEASE the hooksMandy and her motorcycle drives backwards with SPEED "Ahhhhhh! SHIT!"_

 _then..._ _ **BANB!**_ _hits a fire hydrane as she falls on the ground. Unconscious but ALIVE._

 _Finn drives off FAST._

 _Paige and Sonya caught up with Mandy out of breath. They notice she was out._

 _"We need to CATCH up with that asshole" Sonya replied_

 _Paige shakes her head, "No. Let's just leave him alone. What just happened, that's a SIGN of telling us to BACK the fuck off. We don't need to cause any more trouble. We are FREE and not locked up"_

 _Sonya nodded, "Your right. FUCK him. Let's get Mandy and get the hell out of here" She carried Mandy over her shoulder as they began to walk._

 _Ms. Haines_ _ ***slowly***_ _opened her eyes noticed that everything is back to NORMAL. She ungrips the seatbelt glancing at Finn._ _ ***silence***_ _in the car._

 _He looks at her, "Are you okay lass?"_

 _"I...I think so" she said unsure of what just happened. Savannah touches her neckla...uh oh. Her necklace with her wedding RING is GONE!_

 _"Stop the car" she replied panicing._

 _"Why? What's wrong?"_

 _"Just stop the CAR Finn!" she shouted as she began to cry feeling her neck. He stops the car. She takes off her seat belt looking around in car panicing._

 _"No. No. No. GOD no"_

 _"What is it? What did you lost?"_

 _"A RING! Okay?! Something dear to me!"_

 _Finn starts to look for it. So far he didn't see it. He looks in the trunk and saw a GOLD necklace with a gold ring on it._

 _Balor walks back in the driver's seat, "I FOUND it"_

 _She looks up and felt relieved. She gently takes it from him and EMBRACE him, "Thank you. Thank you so much Finn"_ _ **(sniffs)**_ _crying._

 _Finn doesn't really show any EMOTION but he gently touches her back with both of his hand._

 _"This ring means so much to me. Thank you"_

 _"No problem"_

 _They looked into each other's eyes. He gently wipes the tears from her eyes then swift the right side of her hair back._

 _ **(sigh) I don't know what it is about her but...ever since I saw her in my trunk I've had this TINGLY feeling in my heart**_

 _ **Why am I'm weak in the knees everytime he touches me? Could I be falling for him? No. I can't be. Can I?**_

 _An unknown white AUDI SUV drives up. Finn turns around and saw a face he hasn't seen in a LONG time. His name is Sami Zayn. From Ontario, Canada. Been with Florida P.D. for 6 years. Best friends with Finn for over 10 years. Former Canada Agent for 4 years and SINGLE._

 _"Hey Finn, get in man. I've been looking all over for you"_

 _"Come on. Let's go"_

 _"Can we TRUST him?" she asked_

 _"Yes. We can. He's a friend of mine. Get in the car. I'll be there in a SEC"_

 _Savannah nodded as she got out the car and over towards the SUV's back door. She opened_ __ _not sure if she wants to get in._

 _"Its okay mamn. Its alright" Sami said with a WINK._

 _Finn takes his cell phone and gun. He pushes in a CODE that changes license plates and his infomation system. Then he enters in numbers that will SELF DISTRUCT the car in 30 seconds._

 _The Transporter walks out the car and over towards Sami's SUV. Ms. Haines and Finn got in. Sami drove off. FIRE and SMOKE appears in the Bentley's hood._

 _"Damn man I'm glad I FOUND you and Ms. Haines. Its been CRAZY out here"_

 _"What are you TALKING about?" Finn asked_

 _"Wait a minute, how did you know my name?" Savannah asked_

 _"Dude, you don't know?"_

 _"Know what?"_

 _"There's a HIGH ALERT on you man. She's kidnapped and your the SUSPECT"_

 _This is not good for Finn. It has gone from BAD to worst towards the Irish Transporter. Finn should have saw this coming but he didn't. He was too BLIND to see it because all he thinks about was the money._

 _"But he didn't kipnap me. 4 men with masks took me from my hotel room in Vegas" Savannah replied_

 _'"I'm sure it was Orton's men. Look Finn, I know you don't want to hear this but I TOLD you so. Getting into this TRANSPORTER business can be dangerous. That's why Frank Moses quit. You've could have done something else" Sami said_

 _"What could I have DONE Sami huh?! You tell ME!" Finn shouted_

 _"Dude chill out okay. I didn't mean to make you upset"_

 _Finn takes a_ _ ***deep***_ _breath rubbing his forehead, closing his eyes. Savannah feeling concern about Finn knowing it just got worst for him. She wanted to say something but she decided to keep her mouth SHUT._

 _"Ill take you and Ms. Haines to the HOUSE on the HILL. Stay low for a while until we find out what's really going on. Okay?"_

 _Finn nodded. Savannah leans her head of the back seat; relaxing and feeling tired._


	17. High Alert: Finn Balor Suspect

**CHAPTER 17**

 **HIGH ALERT:** **FINN BALOR** **SUSPECT**

 _ **LAPD Van, Just about 5 minutes away from Charlotte & Mike Rome's mansion**_

 _Mickie James reading her book; listening to her music from her phone through her headphones. Captain Styles is looking more into Mike Rome's file. Asuka is watching a JAPANESE film on her tablet._

 _A_ _ ***Beep***_ _from AJ's phone sounded. He looks at it and saw the HIGH alert._

 _"Damn it. Who the HELL are you?" he said to himself_

 _He puts in FINN BALOR in the worldwide database_ _ **. [ENTER]**_

 _AJ reads Finn's history. However, some of the files were confidental. He has to find a way to OPEN them. But first things first. He walks over towards Mickie sitting next to her clearing his throat._

 _She ignores him. He shakes his head while he gently takes the earphones off from her ears._

 _"Hey, what the?"_

 _"Gotta a sec?"_

 _"No. Not really but if it has something to do with my friend being kidnapped then..."_

 _"It does" he shows her the picture on his phone. "Do you know this guy?"_

 _Mickie shakes her head, "No. He's kinda CUTE. Who is he?"_

 _"His name is Finn Balor. From Bray Wicklow, Ireland. He's a TRANSPORTER. The guy used to be a CIA agent for 4 years. Been in MILITARY for 6 years. Impressive combat training. This guy is a walking machine. Do you think Mike Rome knows him?"_

 _"With an impressive resume like that, I wouldn't be surprised"_

 _"Yeah"_

 _He walks away and walked over towards Asuka sitting next to her._

 _"Hey Asuka, gotta sec?"_

 _She takes off the earphones, "Okay."_

 _Captain Styles shows her the picture from his phone, "Have you seen him before?"_

 _Asuka shakes her head, "No. Never met him before"_

 _"Okay, thanks"_

 _She smiles nodded. He walks over by his laptop and sat down._

 _At the Haines home, Ember couldn't believe it. Finn Balor, a guy she met a few times in Orlando, FL on a dark case. Detective Moon has Balor's cell phone number. She only uses it for emergencies ONLY. Right now, she's curious to FIND out what is going on._

 _ ***Security Line* [Text Messages] INBOX**_

 _Ember: Finn, I'm watching all over the news saying that your a SUSPECT on this kidnapping. Is it true?_

 _She waiting on a RESPONSE..._

 _"(sigh) Come on Finn. Talk to me"_

 _ ***Beep***_

 _Ember looks at her phone._

 _Finn: Do you believe its TRUE? You know me Ember, I"m innocient. I'm staying LOW until this situation is CLEAR up._

 _Ember: I have to ask you. Do you have Savannah Haines?_

 _ **She waits on a response...**_

 _"Come on Finn is not that HARD of a question"_

 _ ***Beep***_

 _Finn: NO. I don't. And someone is framing me for it. I have to stay low and find who's doing this._

 _Ember: I can HELP. My Captain and LAPD can find out who 's setting you up._

 _Finn: I can't do that. I have to figure this out on my own. Thanks anyway._

 _Finn had to LIE to Ember in order to keep her out of HARM'S way._

 _Ember: Are you sure?_

 _Finn: Yes. I'm a LONE wolf. You know that. I have to go. Take care._

 _Ember: You too._

 _ ***End of Text Messaging***_

 _ **(sigh) I don't know if I believe Finn or not. I feel like he's up to something.**_ _Ember said to herself_

 _Sami is almost close towards the HOUSE on a HILL. He made a quick stop at the GAS station; filling up his gas tank and grabbed some food._

 _Savannah Haines laying on the back seat sleeping. Covered with Finn's black jacket._

 _Finn glanced back looking at her peacefully while she sleeps._ _ **Christ, what is wrong with me? Why do I even CARE about this woman. She is the most beautiful woman I had EVER laid my eyes ON. I'm afraid. I'm afraid to get too CLOSE to her.**_

 _Sami_ _ ***clears***_ _his throat; Finn looks at him._

 _"What?"_

 _"Are you...having FEELINGS for this woman?" Zayn asked_

 _Balor looks at Sami like '_ _ **Really?',**_ _"Be SERIOUS lad. Your kidding right?"_

 _"(chuckled) No I'm not. I see the way you look at her. Its obvious"_

 _Finn looked away rolling his eyes, "Whatever"_

 _Savannah opened her eyes slowly hearing the conversation._

 _"Dude its okay. You have to let GO sometime. Maybe this could be a SIGN you know. Elle would want you to be HAPPY Finn"_

 _The Irish man closed his eyes not responding to his friend's statement. It still HURTS him like HELL when he hears his late wife's name. Sami knew it would make Finn MAD when he mentioned her._ _ **Damn it. I shouldn't of said her name. Shut UP Sami!**_

 _"(sigh) Look, I'm sorry Finn man. I didn't..."_

 _Finn cell phone VIBRATES. He looks down at it. Charlotte Flair._

 _"Could you PULL over for a sec? This is an important call"_

 _"Yeah, sure"_

 _Sami slowly pulled over. Finn gets out the SUV and answers the call._

 _"Boy aren't you BUSY Mr. Balor. The FBI, the LAPD had put a HIGH alert on you for KIDNAPPING. (clapping) Congradulations. YOU are ruining my business! We didn't HIRE you to SCREW up! NO! We hired you so that you can do a SIMPLE job!"_

 _"And NOW! Mike and I have to CLEAN up your FUCKING mess!"_

 _"Are you DONE?" Finn asked_

 _"No I'm NOT done! You suppose to be a PROFESSIONAL. One of the BEST. And you got the law enforcement between your LEGS. (sigh) You know what, I'm not gonna argue anymore. You got ONE more DAY to get here. If you as GOOD as you say you are, try to AVOID staying out of TROUBLE"_

 _ ***Click***_ _DIAL TONE_

 _Finn walked back towards the SUV and got in SLAMMING the door! Ms. Haines wondering what's wrong with him. Who was it on the phone that pisses him off._

 _"Damn man. Can you not SLAM my door? What's up" Sami replied_

 _"Just DRIVE Sami" Finn said ordering him_

 _"Okay"_

 _Mr. Zayn drives off._


	18. Ask A Few Questions

**CHAPTER 18**

 **ASK A FEW QUESTIONS**

 _ **9:45 AM LAPD has arrived in front of the BEVERLY HILLS Mansion**_

 _Mike Rome, Charlotte, and Carmella eating breakfast in the DINING room. Mike wears a white suit, Charlotte wearing a RED pants suit, and Carmella wearing a short black dress._

 _Ms. Flair serves the NY Princess model a strawberry. Carmella licks, sucks, and BITE the END of the fruit._

 _"Mmmmm...that taste sooo GOOD" Carmella said licking her lips_

 _"Does that Strawberry TASTED better than ME?" Charlotte asked_

 _Mike eye browl raised; smiling while sipping his coffee._

 _"Hell NO baby. Maybe we should try STRAWBERRIES tonight"_

 _"Absofuckinlutely" Charlotte leans forward and passionately kisses Carmella_

 _"You should TRY whip cream too" Mike stated. The two women_ _ ***unlock***_ _lips looking at him. "She loved it when she LICKED it off my PENIS" he said with a wink._

 _"Shut the HELL up Mike. Charlotte babe, that didn't happen. Trust me"_

 _Charlotte smile shaking her head, "I know it didn't. Your excuse Carmella"_

 _"Yes mamn" Carmella said getting up from the table rolling her eyes at Mike walking away._

 _"I know what your trying to do Mike. Its not gonna work."_

 _"I"m telling you the TRUTH sweetheart. Your Gold digging girlfriend gave me the most INCREDIBLE blow JOB ever. She lied to you because she was afraid. And...I think she's messing AROUND with your former Doctor Pamela Anderson"_

 _Charlotte looks curious, "How the hell do you know?"_

 _"I didn't say I know, I said I think she's fooling around with her"_

 _Ms. Flair thinks about it folding her hands and closing her eyes thinking..._ _ **Carmella is not stupid ENOUGH to fool around with Dr. Anderson. Or even Mike 'Can't keep it in his pants' Rome. She wouldn't do this to me. Mike is just fool of shit.**_

 _She looks back at Mr. Rome, "I think your full of SHIT Mike. You'll say anything to piss me off. Well...not TODAY. I don't buy it"_

 _"Okay sweetheart but don't CRAWL back to me crying your EYES out"_

 _"NEVER" Charlotte said with attitude_

 _Jason Jordan walks in the DINING room, "Charlotte, Mike, we got a PROBLEM. LAPD is here"_

 _"What?" she said standing up feeling NERVOUS. "Shit. If the cops found out..."_

 _Mike stands up with confidence smiling, "Relax Charlotte babe. I know how to HANDLE cops. They won't FIND out a thing. Now, let's go settle this like normal civilians"_

 _Mike, Charlotte, and Jason walked out the dining room headed towards the front door._

 _Captain Styles, Asuka, and Mickie James waited and guarded outside the front door. The 2 front doors openedCharlotte, Mike, and Jason walked out the 2 double doors._

 _"Captain AJ Styles LAPD. Detective Asuka and..."_

 _Mr. Rome interupted looking at Mickie with a smile, "Mickie James. (chuckled) Wow. You look GOOD sweetheart"_

 _Mickie folded her arms; rolling her eyes, "And you haven't CHANGED a bit Mike. Still the same douchebag that I remember"_

 _"Hahaha! Still the same woman who has that INCREDIBLE fierce attitude that I love so much. Especially in my BED"_

 _AJ looks right at Mickie with a surprised look. She slightly smile..._ _ **Damn that Mike Rome. I wanna PUNCH him in the FACE! It wasn't my intent to have SEX with him. It just happened!**_

 _Charlotte shakes her head; she's not surprised. That's just the way he is. Asuka really couldn't wait until this whole CASE is over with to get back to Japan. AJ ACTED surprised but he knew about Mickie's sexual ACTIVITES._

 _"Surprised Captain?" Mike asked_

 _"For a moment there, I was but...as I thought about it, not so much"_

 _"Let's just get to the POINT at hand here. Captain Styles, why are you here?" Charlotte asked_

 _"I came to ask a few questions. You two know about the HIGH ALERT right?"_

 _"Yes we have. Its terrible" Mike replied_

 _"It is. Mr. Rome you the know the woman Savannah Haines. Your EX-girlfriend that was TAKEN from her hotel room 2 days ago."_

 _"2 DAYS ago? She was taken from her HOTEL room?" Mike asked acting with sincerly. Mickie shakes her head._

 _"Yes. Be HONEST with me, did you have anything to do with her abduction?"_

 _"Now why would he be INVOLVED in his ex-gilfriend kidnapping?" Charlotte asked_

 _"Because he's a sneaky SON of a BITCH. That's why" Mickie stated_

 _Mike placed his hand on his HEART with a SHOCK impression on his face. Charlotte looks at Mickie like_ _ **'Bitch, watch it'**_

 _"Calm down Mickie" AJ replied_

 _"Oh don't PRETEND like your not involved! Its writen all over your goddamn FACE!"_

 _Mike chuckled._

 _"I said COOL it Mickie!" Captain Styles shouted. "Asuka, take her back to the VAN"_

 _Asuka nodded, "Yes sir. Let's GO Mickie" The Japanese Detective_ _ ***escorted***_ _Mickie back to the van._

 _"Wow. She seems to be a HANDFUL Captain" Charlotte stated; smiling_

 _"She was believe me. I know her favorite POSITIONS" Mike said smiling enviously._

 _Charlotte felt disgusted, "EW...Mike please SPARE me the DETAILS"_

 _"Look Captain Styles, I have nothing to do with Savannah's KIDNAPPING. And If I did, I would be in PRISON right now. LAPD specifically told me to STAY away from her and her family. If I don't follow those ORDERS, they will give me LIFE Sentencing without BAIL"_

 _"A man like me is TOO smart to RISK that"_

 _"So you didn't HIRE a Transporter to kidnapp your EX for 1 Million Dollars to BRING her here? Am I'm correct?"_

 _"No SIR. I wouldn't jeperdized my FREEDOM"_

 _"I don't believe you. Your too SMART not to get CAUGHT" AJ stepped closer into Mike's face. Jason was about to_ _ ***pull***_ _out his GUN until Charlotte stops him._

 _"Put that GUN away son for your OWN sake" Captain Styles ordered._

 _Jordan rolled his eyes putting his 45 away._

 _"The Haines family told me a couple THINGS about you"_

 _"Yeah? What's that?"_

 _"How CONTROLLING you were with their daughter. An obssessive abusive sick bastard that like to get his WAY. Am I'm right?"_

 _Mike smiles, "I admit Captain Styles, I"m impressed on how you apply that past INFORMATION directly to my face. That was then, this is NOW. I've made my mistakes. And now, I've moved ON. I've become a better MAN"._

 _"So if you want to BASH my head over horrible things I did from the past then you GO right ahead. Because I have BIGGER and better things to DEAL with. Are we DONE here?"_

 _AJ nodded, "No, were not done. If I found out that your lying to me which I know you are, I will come BACK here beating the living SHIT out of you; dragging your punk ASS to prison. Then my Cops and the FBI will BURN this place to the FUCKING ground"_

 _"Now were DONE" AJ said walking away. Charlotte rolled her eyes. Jason wanted to POUND Captain Styles face in._

 _Mike laughs tilting his head back. Ms. Flair and Mr. Jordan looks at him like he LOST his mind._

 _"Why are you laughing? Its not a JOKE. If he finds out, were FINISHED" Charlotte said feeling worried._

 _"Would you relax sweetheart. He is NOT gonna find out. I've got this plan in the BAG. Savannah will be here TOMORROW and this whole thing will be OVER." Mike said_

 _Mr. Rome straighten up his TIE, "And I...will pay Captain Stytes a VISIT"_

 _"That's a great IDEA boss" Jason said smiling. "But what about your girlfriend's friend? May I HAVE her?"_

 _"Sure. If that's what you want"_

 _"Wait a minute Jason HOLD on there. That woman is too much for you. Try young ladies your OWN age" she looks down at his pants, "On the other hand, I don't think your DICK has reached pubety yet" Charlotte said_

 _Mike laughs. Charlotte chuckled. Jason feelings were hurt looking embarrassed._

 _"Its NOT funny" Jordan said rolling his eyes_

 _"Oh I'm just KIDDING Jason. Relax. It was just a JOKE"_

 _"Well its a BAD joke" he walked away pissed off._

 _"I think you HURT his feelings" he nudged her, "Go make it UP to him"_

 _She shakes her head walking towards the door, "You have LOST your mind"_

 _He follows behind her, "Wait a minute sweetheart, just THINK about it"_

 _ **FBI Headquarters Las Vegas**_ **(12:30 PM)**

 _Dean Ambrose walks in and saw Kurt looking into some papers. He walked towards him quickly; angry._

 _"KURT!" Ambrose shouted_

 _Kurt looks surprised to see him, "Dean what the HELL are you doing here? You need to get BACK to Los Angeles"_

 _The so called Lunatic Fringe grabs Kurt by the shirt; shoving him towards the wall as the PAPERS fall out of his hands._

 _"What the hell?! Get off me Ambrose!"_

 _"You son of a BITCH! Why didn't you CALL me and tell me about Randy harrassing my WIFE?!"_

 _"She didn't want to tell you alright?! She didn't wanted you to BLOW your cover! And neither did I!"_

 _Dean let Kurt go. Mr. Angle straighten up his TIE. Ambrose briefly closed his eyes swifting his hair back; feeling frustrated._

 _"I'am...sick and TIED of this blow COVER bull SHIT! Renee is my LIFE Kurt and I will SACRIFICE everything for her. My job as a husband is to keep her SAFE. Do you understand?! Do you know what kind of SNAKE that Randy Orton is huh?!"_

 _"Yes. I do. Your right Dean, I should have told you. I would have DONE the same thing. She's in the lounge sleeping on the couch"_

 _Dean walked in the back headed towards the lounge. Kurt *_ _ **picks***_ _up the papers from the floor. One of the papers is a HIGH ALERT picture of FINN BALOR._

 _"Kurt, where's Dean?" Seth asked walking over_

 _"He's headed towards the lounge where Renee is. Your here too? Where's Sasha and Roman?"_

 _"In the MEDICAL ward, Dean punched Roman in the face. Nasty BLACK eye"_

 _"Damn it. Renee must of CONTACTED Roman and told him about Randy"_

 _"And Roman decided to tell Dean. Which caused the black EYE. Can't say Roman didn't DESERVE that but Dean needs to CONTROL his temper"_

 _"That's impossible. Take a look at this" Kurt gave Seth the HIGH alert paper_

 _" Finn Balor. There's a HIGH alert on this guy? Who is he?" Seth asked_

 _"A Transporter from Ireland. A former CIA Agent for 4 years. Been in the MILITARY for 6 years. This guy is a professional. And I know for a fact that Mike Rome HIRED this guy to KIDNAP his ex-girlfriend Savannah Haines for 1 Million Dollars"_

 _Seth eyes went WIDE, "One MILLION? Damn" Rollins thought about it, "Wait a minute, his ex-girlfriend is the PACKAGE"_

 _"Exactly. Once Ms. Haines is delieved to Mike Rome, you Seth PUSH the_ _ ***signal***_ _button and we will come in with FULL FORCE"_

 _"Sounds like a PLAN to me"_

 _"Its a swell plan my FRIEND" Kurt smiles. His phone_ _ **{{{{{Vibrates}}}}}**_ _it reads Captain AJ Styles. "Excuse me Rollins I have to take this" he said walking away. "Get back to LA as soon as possible. We don't want Mike or Charlotte to get suspicious"_

 _"Yes sir" Seth replied. He looks at his phone...suddenly 2 FBI Agents escorted The VIPER leader Randy Orton. From the corner of Rollins right eye, he saw Randy headed towards the interrogation rooms._

 _"What the FUCK is he doing here?" Seth asked himself._

 _In the lounge, Dean walks in. Blue_ _ ***barks***_ _running towards Dean; kneeling down at his pup giving him some LOVE._

 _"Shhh! Shh! You have to keep quiet BLUE. You'll WAKE up mommy"_

 _Blue licks Dean's face. Ambrose chuckled, "Okay, yeah. Love you too boy"_

 _Renee wakes up turning around, "Dean? What are you doing here?"_

 _She sits up on the sofa while Dean walks over towards her, "I came as soon as I heard. I didn't care at all about this undercover SHIT. I care about my WIFE."_

 _Renee thought to herself..._ _ **Shit Roman. You had to him. Damn it.**_

 _He sat down next to her, KISSED her, then hug her. Blue lays down under Ambrose's legs. Dean rub his hands on the side of her shoulders, "Your okay babe?"_

 _She nodded, "I'm fine Dean. I know what your about to say, why I didn't tell you right?"_

 _"Yeah but I"m not going to RUB it in. You've been through TOO much already as it is. I'm so GLAD that you and Blue are alright. I would have KILLED that son of a BITCH"_

 _"I know you would but Blue is my HERO and he did what any guard dog would do. Protecting me while biting Randy's leg nearly OFF"_

 _Dean smiles leans down forward petting Blue, "Haha. That's my BOY"_

 _Blue hops up on Dean's lap laying down. Dean rubs his back._

 _"He misses you" Renee replied; smiling_

 _"I miss him too"_

 _Renee wanted so BAD to tell Dean that he's gonna be a DAD but with everything that's going on, she couldn't. To her, its not a great IDEA right now. Blue climbs off of him and went into his corner where his food & water is. _

_"Dean?"_

 _"Yeah babe. What's up"_

 _She showed him her BRUISED arm. His eyes turned wide and his face turned RED. He gently takes her arm, "Did that bastard do that to you?"_

 _Renee nodded as tears formed in her eyes. Dean embraced his wife as she embraced him back. Maintaining his composure. He kisses her on the forehead while they both layed back on the sofa cuddling up together._

 _"I should have BEEN there. Its my FAULT Renee I'm sorry"_

 _'"Its not your fault babe. Don't blame yourself. What matter is...its OVER"_

 _"Not to me its not. I wanna get my HANDS on that fucking prick. Once he take his LAST breath, then its OVER"_

 _"Dean, killing him won't SOLVE anything. It would just make things worst. You would go to PRISON for manslaughter and I wouldn't take it well knowing your in jail with a bunch of dangerous criminals"_

 _Dean thought about it..._ _ **She's right. I can't leave her. Renee and Blue are all I got. Fuck Randy. He's not even worth my TIME.**_

 _He looks into her eyes, "Your right baby. I can't leave you and Blue in that position. I love you two so much"_

 _"We love you too" she lean forward and kisses her husband. He responded kissing her back passionately._

 _Seth walks in clearing his_ _ ***throat*;**_ _Dean and Renee unlock lips._

 _Rollins smiling waving his hand, "Hi guys"_

 _Mr. & Mrs Ambrose says together, "Hey" _

_Blue runs towards Seth barking; wanting to play with him. Rollins kneels down petting him, "Hey buddy. How are ya huh?" The dog licks Seth's hands and arms._

 _"What's going on Rollins? Did Kurt said it was time to LEAVE?"_

 _"No" Seth stands up walking towards Dean, "Umm...could I TALK to you outside for a minute Dean? It would only take a SEC"_

 _"Alright" he gives Renee a slight kiss, "Be back in a minute babe"_

 _"Take your time" Renee replied_

 _"Blue, stay here and GUARD mommy" Dean ordered. Blue did what he was TOLD. "Good boy"_

 _They both walked out; walking a bit down the hallway._

 _"Damn he's well TRAINED"_

 _"Hell yeah brotha. Renee and I trained him well. What's up"_

 _Seth didn't know how to tell Dean about Randy being there._ _ **Shit. He gonna fucking LOOSE it if I tell him that Randy is here. If I don't tell him, then he's gonna PUNCH me in the face. (sigh) Damn it.**_

 _"Come on Seth don't give me the damn SILENT treatment. Tell me"_

 _"(sigh) Okay. About 30 minutes ago, I saw Randy Orton getting escorted with 2 agents headed down to interrogation rooms"_

 _Dean tries to registar what Seth has said to him. "You mean to tell me that BASTARD is here? For what?"_

 _"Kurt could of had him arrested or maybe it was something else"_

 _"FUCK!" Ambrose said not too loudly. Dean rubs his forehead thinking that he want to go in that room where Randy is in and FUCK him up or takes a GUN and kill him._

 _"I know its a lot to think about but you have to look on the BRIGHT side Dean, Kurt can HANDLE him"_

 _"Bright side? There's no BRIGHT side on this Seth! He put his hands on Renee and he has CROSSED the fucking line! And I'm not gonna put that aside. I'm a go beat his ASS"_

 _"You do what you have to do. I"ve always got your BACK man. Were a team, were FAMILY. The SHIELD always look out for each other"_

 _"Damn right" they both_ _ ***fists***_ _pump. Dean walks away headed towards the interrogation room._

 _Dean walks down the INTERROGATION hallway; he hears argement towards his left and opens the door. Randy chuckled. Kurt walks over towards Dean, "Dean what are you doing? You shouldnt be in here. "_

 _Ambrose pacing back and forth; taking off his leather jacket. He has got his EYES on Randy looking like he wanted to KILL him._

 _"Well, well, well. The STREET dog came to FIGHT?" Randy asked being cocky_

 _"Shut up" Kurt said. "Dean listen to me, he's not WORTH it. Alright? He's gonna go to PRISON for the rest of his life trust me"_

 _"Pffft...that's where your wrong Mr. Angle. I'll got connections that will never let me SET foot in a jail cell. Trust me on that"_

 _"Your connections have been compromised Mr. Orton. We got everyone who WORKED for you"_

 _Randy's face turned upside down, "Bull shit. You don't know where my workers ARE"_

 _"You wanna bet? Cause a certain someone TOLD us EVERYTHING"_

 _Orton folded his arms, "Your lying. Any of my workers would be STUPID enough to tell you"_

 _"Does the name ALEXA BLISS ring a BELL?"_

 _Randy looks disappointed..._ _ **BITCH. That slut don't know how to keep her goddamn mouth shut. Why the fuck did I tell her EVERYTHING?! Shit, it was the GREAT sex that did it to me. I'm FUCKED.**_

 _Dean stopped pacing. Even though that name caught him OFF GUARD, yet he was still FOCUSING on beating Randy's ass._

 _Kurt walks over towards Randy; leaning on the END of the metal table folding his arms smiling._

 _"Well...it looks like your in the DOG house now Mr. Orton. Do you want me to CALL your lawyer?"_

 _Randy looks up at Kurt with that UPSET look. He didn't say anything._

 _"I guess that's a NO. Let me give you some advice Randy, NEVER tell WOMEN everything. Especially the ones that you can't TRUST. Believe me I've been there and its a BITCH"_

 _"Is that why both your marriages were FUCKED up? Having 5 kids with 5 different women besides your Ex-wives?"_

 _Randy just HIT a nerve in Kurt but he kept it MAINTAINED._

 _"Wow Kurt, you've been really playing the DEVIL'S advocate haven't you?" he asked laughing. "And you calling me a piece of SHIT hmmph. I've guess we had certain things in common. We both USED women"_

 _Kurt unfolded his arms leaning into Orton's face, "I'am nothing like YOU. We have nothing in COMMON"_

 _Randy smiling shaking his head, "That's not true. We both had Alexa"_

 _Mr. Angle leans up from Randy's face; feeling embarassed._

 _Dean glanced at Kurt knowing he's not surprised that he was fooling around with Alexa. He could SENSE that something was up between the two. Ambrose looks back at Randy clutching up his FISTS._

 _"Hahaha. Yeah, that's right. She knows how to PUT it down doesn't she? That little FIRE CRACKER lights up my MAN sack every fucking time I made her SCREAM like a baby"_

 _"Oh...sheTOLD me about you. How you couldn't satisfy her at all. How you keep trying and trying and trying but couldn't get it UP"_

 _"What's wrong Kurt? Your SPERM had EXPIRED?" he said laughing_

 _"At least...you've got 5 kids before it did huh? You have 2 daughters and 3 sons? I saw your 2 girls. Mmmmm..."he licked his lips, "They are BEAUTIFUL Kurt. Alexa showed me a picture of them a few times. Holly and Abbie. Holly is the OLDEST"_

 _"She is what? 21? Boy if I had the chance, I would go to your daughter's College, and I will turn your sweet innocient Princess into a WOMAN"_

 _Mr. Angle grab a HOLD of Randy's throat and shoves him towards the brick wall HARD! Orton is turning RED._

 _"Don't you EVER! talk about my daughter you piece of SHIT! I WILL KILL YOU!"_

 _Kurt shoves him down on the ground; Randy hold his throat coughing. Mr. Angle kept it together turning around looking at Dean. Ambrose glanced at Kurt._

 _"Take all the TIME you need Dean. I'll give you an HOUR"_

 _Dean nodded. Kurt walked out of the room and_ _ ***locks***_ _it. Now, its time for the LUNATIC FRINGE to kick some ASS!_

 _Ambrose walks over quickly moving the table out the way and the chair. Randy put his hands in front of Dean so he wouldn't get to him. Dean slithers his PREY standing OVER Randy's body._

 _"No. No. Please Dean don't. I'm sorry alright? I'm sorry I SCARED Renee. I-I-I-I was so despearate to get her BACK that I...wasn't thinking" he said begging for forgiveness._

 _He started crying, "Please SPARE my life. I'm WORTHLESS. Your dog did ENOUGH damage on me man. Please"_

 _Dean looks down at Randy's wombed leg. He steps on it._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!" Randy SCREAMS in pain_

 _Ambrose kneels down and started PUNCHING the hell out of Randy in his face!_

 _ **Sexual Content**_

 _Seth went down to MEDICAL to talk with Roman and Sasha. He got closer towards the room they were in but heard the sound of his girlfriend MOANING down the hallway. Rollins didn't want to believe it. His heart is POUNDING out of his chest._

 _The door was crackedhe saw a guy who looks like Roman on TOP of Sasha bare ass thrusting himself IN her. She grips his ass MOANING loud enough for someone to hear her._

 _"Oh God...Oh yes. Your HITTING the SPOT right THERE! FUUUUCK!"_

 _Seth turned around crying silently leaning on the wall slouching down on the GROUND._


	19. House On A Hill: Outside Of Los Angeles

**CHAPTER 19**

 **HOUSE ON A HILL:** **OUTSIDE OF LOS ANGELES**

 **11:30 AM.** _ **Sami Zayn arrives in front of the HOUSE on a HILL.**_

 _Finn and Sami noticed a RED Corvette on the right side of the DRIVEWAY._

 _"Who's car is that?" Sami asked._

 _"I don't know. I"m a CHECK it out. You stay here with her" Finn takes out his gun and_ _ ***pull***_ _back the SAFETY._

 _"I can be your BACKUP man. You know I'm good for it" Sami replied_

 _"Not this time lad" Finn gets out the car closing the door. Walking towards the front; pushing in the CODE to get in the house. He PUSHES the door open_ __ _aiming his GUN as he walked in._

 _Savannah looked out the window and was mesmerized by how beautiful the house is. Everything is GLASS._

 _Sami_ _ ***shakes***_ _his head smiling, "Hmmph. He always like to do things his way"_

 _"I'm not SURPRISED. He's very mysterious and complicated at the same time"_

 _"Yep. That's Finn alright. He wasn't always like that. He was NORMAL like me. Always smiling"_

 _"What happened?" she asked_

 _"His WIFE is what happened. And his unborn CHILD"_

 _"Finn was MARRIED?"_

 _"Yes he was. HAPPILY"_

 _"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to his wife and unborn child?"_

 _Sami spotted Finn and a guy that he NEVER got along with._ _ **What the HELL is Joe doing here? Has Finn offered him to STAY here? I don't TRUST that asshole at all.**_

 _Samoa Joe from San Fransisco, CA. A former LAPD Detective over six years. One of Finn's close friends. Sami dispise Joe from his behavior on a case they were WORKING on together a few years back._

 _"Son of...a BITCH. Stay in the car Ms. Haines" Sami ordered as he stepped out the car over towards Finn and Joe._

 _"Sami._ _ **(smile)**_ _Its good to see you. How's LIFE treating you?"_

 _Mr. Zayn stepped into Joe's face, "You have the NERVE to come into my BEST friend's house and to try and start SHIT"_

 _"You need to relax Sami. I'm not starting anything. What I did a few years back, I admit that I was wrong. I said and did things that I shouldn't have. And now?_ _ **(smile)**_ _I'm feeling pretty DAMN good"_

 _"Yeah, I bet you do. But I don't BUY that. A guy like you would NEVER change" Sami looks right at Finn, "And Finn, I can't believe that you would have somebody like HIM watching your house. He's nobody to be TRUSTED"_

 _"I trust him well ENOUGH Sami"_

 _"Seriously Finn?"_

 _"YES. He is serious. See Sami your HOLDING on to grudges that you can't even let GO" Joe opened the drivers seat in his car, "That...has always been a PROBLEM with Canadians. (chuckled)"_

 _Sami maintain his composure by clutching his FISTS._

 _"Joe that's ENOUGH. Get out of here" Finn said_

 _He got in the car, closed the door and then start the ENGINE. He drives back slowly from the driveway._

 _"I wanted to BEAT the living SHIT out of that punk right here. Right now" Sami said feeling pissed off._

 _Finn walks over towards the SUV's back door and opens it_ __ _Savannah stepped out._

 _"I'm glad you didn't. He would have puttin you to SLEEP" Finn replied as he closed the door._

 _"Hmmph, I highly doubt it if he ever put that MOVE on me"_

 _"Come on, let's get INSIDE"_

 _All three of them went inside._

 _Savannah looked around and straight up in the ceiling as she couldn't believe how the house look. Marble floors and steps. A beautiful grey marble fireplace on the right. Grey sofa set with white pillows. A grey rug._

 _A beautiful GLASS chandleleer hanging from the above them. A couple of gorgeous lamps on the 2 END tables on the side of the sofa._

 _"This place hasn't CHANGED a bit. Come to think about it, you haven't changed anything" Sami said_

 _"That's because this place is for emergencies ONLY lad. Ms. Haines, you can CHANGED into something more comfortable upstairs room to your right. Everything you need is in that room. There's a bathroom in there as well"_

 _"Thanks" she said_

 _Finn walk towards the staircase, "Oh...um Sami, there's plenty of FOOD in the fridge. Go help yourself but clean up afterwards"_

 _"Yes DAD" Sami said saluting to him headed towards the kitchen._

 _Savannah giggled. She looks at Finn looking at her. "What?"_

 _"Your coming?" he asked_

 _"Huh? Oh. I"ll be up there in a minute. I FEEL...a bit hungry" she said lying to him._ _ **Does he thinks that I'm gonna TAKE a shower with him or something? Pffft...no way. He's got the wrong one. I'm not that kind of woman.**_

 _He just stares at her for a few minutes making her feel uncomfortable. She looks away walking towards the kitchen._

 _Ms. Haines walked in the kitchenBEAUTIFUL marble, stainless steel LARGE kitchen._

 _"Woah"_

 _"Its amazing isn't it?"_

 _She sits on a stainless stool, "Yes. It is"_

 _"A drink mlady?"_

 _"Yes please. I'll take a COKE or a DIET COKE"_

 _He *_ _ **opens***_ _the refridgerator and takes out a can of coke, close the fridge door and hands her the soda._

 _"Thanks" she said opening the can. Drinks half of the soda down. She was thirsty._

 _"Wow. (chuckled) You were THIRSTY"_

 _" (giggled) Yes I was. So, I have to ask, how could Finn afford a place like this?"_

 _"Your asking the wrong person Ms. Haines. I don't know Finn's financial. I believe its from his parents estate or his wife's. I have no idea"_

 _"Oh"_

 _ ***Silence***_ _in the room for a while._

 _"Sami, how did his wife died?"_

 _Sami's smile turned to sadness. As a friend of Finn's, it was HARD to talk about it._

 _"(sigh) Oh boy. I'm glad Finn is upstairs when I tell you this. Otherwise he would have kicked my ASS. It happened early January of last year in New York. Finn was working LATE as to his wife was HOME resting"_

 _"I've gotten a phone call from a 911 emergency dispatch to Finn's house. When I got there, it was full of police cars, FBI, an ambulance and a fire truck. I went inside the bedroom and his wife was STABBED multiple times in the chest and abdomen laying dead on the floor."_

 _Savannah_ _ ***gasps***_ _covering her mouth; tears began to fall from her eyes._

 _Sami closed his eyes for a brief second then opened them, "But the worst part was that some sick BASTARD had torn the FETUS from her body"_

 _Ms. Haines clutched her heart feeling BAD for Finn._ _ **Oh my God. No wonder Finn is acting OUT the way he is. He could've of acted out worst on me. But no. He didn't. There is still some GOOD inside of him.**_

 _She wipe her tears, "That is just awful. Did they find the person who did it?"_

 _"Nope"_

 _"WHAT? You mean to tell me that he's wife's KILLER is still out there?"_

 _He nodded, "Yep. The CASE went COLD a few days after Elle's death. The killer went off the RADAR. Like he or she vanished from thin AIR"_

 _"Did the killer KILLED anyone else?"_

 _"No. No reports on other VICTIMS. We figured that the MURDER wasn't RANDOM. Finn was TARGETED"_

 _Savannah couldn't speak after that LAST statement. She touches her LATE husband's gold wedding ring around her neck while she closed her eyes for a brief second. Sami looks at Savannah touching a GOLD ring wrapped around her neck._

 _"I...I can IMAGINED of what he's feeling. Is that why he took the TRANSPORTER job?"_

 _"Yep. Ms. Haines may I ask whose RING is that wrapped around your neck?"_

 _"My LATE husband Connor's. He ummm...was KILLED in a car CRASH a couple years ago"_

 _"Oh I'm so sorry Ms. Haines. It must have been HARD on you"_

 _She nodded *_ _ **holding***_ _back the tears, "It was. My husband was coming HOME late from work. On the road he was dosing off on the wheel as a trackter trailer truck swirved out of CONTROL while my husband's car was trying to dodge it...and suddenly his BREAKS didn't work. Connor's car FALLS off the cliff. He was pronunce DEAD on a scene"_

 _Sami walks over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so sorry"_

 _Tears fall from her eyes. He wipes them gently, "Did you ever FOUND out what caused the accident?"_

 _She nodded, "Yes. The only thing that the SFPD_ _ **(San Franscisco Police Department)**_ _found was my husband's BREAK lines were CUT. But...they never found out who DONE it."_

 _"Damn. It looks like you and Finn have something in common"_

 _"Yeah. I guess maybe that this could be a SIGN"_

 _"A sign? What do you mean?"_

 _"When Finn FOUND me in the back of his trunk, it was meant for us to MEET each other. Coupe with our BURDENS from the past"_

 _Finn walked up to the kitchen door; stopped and l_ _ ***listened***_ _to Sami and Savannah's conversation standing close towards the door. After taking another HOT shower, Finn is wearing black thin sweatpants, black thin muscle shirt showing his muscular arms. Wearing black flip flop sandles._

 _"You most certainly have a POINT. Both of you could MEND each other's PAIN. Talk to each other about your tragic losses and who knows, you two could start a RELATIONSHIP."_

 _Savannah chuckled, "Woah Sami. I dont think its gonna get that FAR. Besides, he's not my TYPE"_

 _"Hahahaha! I don't believe that. I notice the way you look at him. And the way he LOOKS at you"_

 _"Pffft...so. Just because we look at each other doesn't mean any SPARKS are flying"_

 _"Still don't believe you"_

 _She playfully_ _ ***hits***_ _Sami in the shoulder while he walks away, "Oh Sami whatever"_

 _"Okay, so if there's no SPARKS flying with him then what about ME?"_

 _"What about you?"_

 _"You and I could have some THINGS in common. Good things of course"_

 _Ms. Haines rolled her eyes smiling, "Like?"_

 _"Do you like ACTION films?"_

 _"Oh I LOVE action films. Actions films are my LIFE!"_

 _"Awesome! See, Finn doesn't like action/adventure films too much because he LIVES it"_

 _She titled her head back laughing. He smiles; enjoying her laugh. Finn stepped in the kitchen with a serious look on his face. Sami smile turned to a frown. He_ _ ***clears***_ _his throat. Savannah stops laughing looking back at the Irish Transporter._

 _"Hi Finn, we were just..."_

 _"I HEARD you. And its not funny"_

 _"Apparently you don't think nothing is FUNNY anymore" she replied with attitude_

 _Sami is like_ _ **DAMN. BURN! She went there on him.**_

 _Finn walks up to her, "Don't be a SMART ASS Ms. Haines"_

 _She flicked him off, "KISS my ass Finn"_ _ ***Turning***_ _around on the stool drinking more of her soda._

 _He quickly turns her around in the stool; takes the soda can and SPILLS the soda on her. "I MEAN IT!" he shouted. Savannah looked shocked and felt embarrassed._ _ **Flashback**_ _right before her EYES when Mike Rome did the same thing to her a few times at DINNER parties._

 _Savannah runs out the kitchen and Sami follows her, "Savannah WAIT! Savannah!" She runs up the steps into the room on the right and SLAMS the door!_

 _Finn comes out the kitchen; Sami shoves him shouting, "What the HELL is wrong with you man?! Huh?!"_

 _He shoves Sami back, "STAY out of this Sami! She should know not to get SMART with me!"_

 _"That didn't give you the right to spill SODA on her man! Disrespecting a woman like that. That's not you Finn. What would Elle think of you right now?"_

 _Finn grabs Sami and SHOVES him towards the wall, "Don't you EVER bring my WIFE into this?! You keep her name out of your bloody MOUTH! Do you understand me?!"_

 _Sami nodded; keeping his cool raising his hands in surrender, "Yeah. I got it."_

 _Balor let Mr. Zayn, "Get OUT. And don't ever come back here"_

 _Sami walked out the door without looking back at his now former friend._

 _Finn_ _ ***locked***_ _his door then turned ON his_ _ **[ALARM] .**_ _He went upstairs and heard the shower running in the right bedroom. Heard crying when he walked in quitely seeing Savannah's dress, shoes, bra and underwear on the floor. He picks up her clothes while he walks towards the HOT steamed bathroom door._

 _"Oh Connor. What am I'm going to do?" she said_ _ **(In a sobbing voice)**_

 _Savannah_ _ ***hears***_ _the bathroom door opened slowlya shadow of Finn standing behind her. She slowly TURNED her head around and saw NO ONE._


	20. Things In Common: Making Love

**CHAPTER 20**

 **THINGS IN COMMON:** **MAKING LOVE**

 _ **Later that night at the HOUSE on a HILL**_ **(8:30 PM)**

 _Savannah Haines stomach GROWLS and begins to hurt from not EATING all day. She is wearing a white tank top and short blue jean shorts. Ms. Haines was so MAD at Finn from throwing that soda on her earlier today. The smell of FOOD is coming from that kitchen. It smelled like spaghetti. She couldn't TAKE it._

 _Savannah climb out of the bed, opened the door and went downstairs towards the kitchen. Their eyes met. *Silence* in the room._

 _"Making spaghetti huh?"_

 _"Yeah. Take a seat, I'll FIX you a plate"_

 _She takes a SEAT at one of the stools. Ms. Haines starting to have a moment by starring at Finn while he makes the plate for her. She was impressed that he could COOK. For a guy who's so RUDE and disrespectful, he does have a POLITE manner side of him._

 _Finn placed the spaghetti on the plate, grab 2 garlic breads, and lay the plate in front of her. "Do you want Apple juice, water, Coke, Pepsi, or Tea?"_

 _"I'll take COKE"_

 _He walks over towards the refrigerator; opens it and grabs a coke. Finn takes a PAIR of chopsticks, Coke (soda), and placed it down in front of her. He makes his plate and started eating by the stove. Keeping his distance from Ms. Haines._

 _Savannah looks down at the chopsticks, "Um...Finn, I don't know how to use chopsticks"_

 _Mr. Balor rolls his eyes; feeling a bit frustrated with her. He walks over towards his silverware, pulls out a fork. Finn snatches the chopsticks from table then slams the fork by her plate. He walk back over eating his food._

 _She takes the fork and starts eating. The taste of the spaghetti in her mouth is making her screaming out_ _ **DELICIOUS!**_

 _"Mmmm. This is really good. Where did you LEARN how to cook like this?" she asked smiling. Finn ignore her as he continue to EAT. Ms. Haines rolled her eyes at him looking down at her plate moving her fork in circle._

 _He looks up at her, "My mum"_

 _Ms. Haines looks at her nodded, "Cool. Do you parents live here in LA?"_

 _"No. They lived in Ireland"_

 _"Oh. What part?"_

 _"Bray, Wicklow Ireland. A very small place in our Country"_

 _"Do you TALK to them everyday?"_

 _He looks down at his plate, "No. They DIED when I was 15"_

 _"I'm sorry. Do you have any siblings?"_

 _Finn slams the fork in his plate, "Christ, what is this? 50 questions?"_

 _"I just thought that it would be a good IDEA to get to know each other a little more after our last conversation"_

 _"Why would I want to do that? I apologized and that was it. Nothing further"_

 _Savannah didn't say anything after that. She looked down touching her late husband's wedding ring._

 _ **He is such a douche. Why do he have to TALK to me that way? God, I wanna PUNCH him in the face!**_

 _ **(sigh) Why is she asking too many questions? She couldn't keep her mouth shut for a 1 second! But why...do I have these FEELINGS towards her?**_

 _He stares at her touching the GOLD ring wrapped around her neck._

 _"Who is Connor?"_

 _"Why you want to know? Were not playing 50 questions remember?" she said rolling her eyes looking away._

 _"I only ASKED 1 question Ms. Haines. Who is he?"_

 _"He's my LATE Husband. He DIED in a FATAL accident 2 years ago"_

 _Savannah thought about it and asked, "Wait, how did you know my husband's name? Did you WATCHED me in the shower?"_

 _"NO" he lied placing his plate and fork in the sink. Finn walks over towards her, "Are you DONE?"_

 _She knew that he was lying. '_ _ **Pervert'**_ _she thought._

 _"Yes. I suddenly LOST my appetite"_

 _Finn takes the plate away; dumps the food in the trash and throws the plate in the sink._

 _"How did it happen?" he asked taking a small cart of ice cream out the freezer; then grabbed a spoon in the drawer._

 _"Why do you CARE how it happened?"_

 _He opened the lid of ICE CREAM, scoop some of it in his spoon and eats it...swallows, "I don't. You said you want to get to know each other. TALK"_

 _Finn continues to eat his ice cream._

 _"(sigh) Fine. It was a LATE Friday night. Connor was coming home from work. He was dozing OFF on the road...suddenly this 18 wheeler truck lost CONTROL swirving on the road. My husband dodges the truck using his BREAKS but..."_

 _It was HARD for Savannah to talk about her husband's DEATH. She closed her eyes and grips the ring with her left hand HOLDING it close to her heart. Tears began to fall. Finn looks at her; waiting for her to continue._

 _She opens her eyes wiping her tears; (sniffs) "His breaks didn't work and the car slides over a CLIFF. He was pronounce DEAD on the scene"_

 _The Transporter feels bad for her. "I"m sorry" he said_

 _Ms. Haines slightly smile at him, "Thanks. And I'm sorry about your wife and unborn CHILD"_

 _Finn throws away the ice cream, throws the spoon in the sink facing it. He placed his hands on the counter closing his eyes._

 _"I...I know you don't want to HEAR me say this but...we share the same PAIN Finn. We share the same GUILT. We both know that it won't go away because we HOLD on to it. I, myself held on to it for 2 years and brought nothing but DARKNESS to my front door"_

 _"Not only I lost my husband, I was pregnant"_

 _Balor_ _ ***opened***_ _his eyes. He had that look on his face like he didn't want to HEAR it but he had no CHOICE._

 _"I had a MISCARRIAGE. My world came CRASHING down on me. And all I could did was BLAME myself" she said with a broken voice. (sniffs)_

 _"So I took 40 sleeping pills to help me SLEEP. I was GONE and I never wanted to wake UP. But I did. My dad revived me. I was so STUPID that I wasn't even thinking about my parents feelings. They lost a son and now a daughter too? It would have been too MUCH for them to bare of loosing me."_

 _Finn didn't RESPOND to that. He just stood there. Savannah is not trying to get his ATTENTION but to try and understand._

 _"I've taken ONE day at a time and got some HELP. My parents and my friends were with me 24/7. I was getting BETTER until my life went from BAD to worst"_

 _"I met a HANDSOME guy 6 months after Connor's DEATH. He was a man who tricks women with his CHARM. A DEVIL in desguise. A secretive, SMART businessman. MIKE ROME"_

 _"He was so...obsessive with ME. He controlled ME like a dog. He BEATS me almost to death"_

 _That struck a core to Finn's BODY. He couldn't believe that the man who HIRED him to deliever her is an ABUSIVE bastard._ _ **Christ, that son of a bitch wants me to bring her to her so that he could USE and BEAT her again?! That was his plan. That bloody bastard.**_

 _ **This woman has been through so much. I don't know whether to comfort her or SEDUCE her.**_

 _ **But then again...she could be FULL of shit. Ms. Haines is putting on an ACADEMY award performance for her liking.**_

 _Finn turned around leaning on the counter folding his arms, "You've got the HELP you needed?"_

 _"Yes I did. I survived. You survived Finn. Were the SAME"_

 _He shakes his head, "Were NOT the same lass. Were different" Balor unfolded his arms walking over towards her, "And your little...tragic CRISIS story is not gonna MAKE me comfort you or SEDUCE you Ms. Haines. Its gonna make me WALK the other way!"_

 _She got up from the stool looking like he got_ _ **NERVES**_ _talking to her like that. Savannah is going to be BRAVE about what just came out of Finn's mouth._

 _"You...are...so HEARTLESS. No wonder your ALONE. No wonder you don't have people around you. You've treat them like SHIT. Your late WIFE would be so disappointed for what you've become. If you feel SORRY for yourself then why HESISTATE? You could of make it easier by grabbing a GUN and pulling the trigger"_

 _He stepped in close to her face touching her nose, "Why didn't YOU? Hmmmm? Feeling sorry for mommy and daddy knowing its not their FAULT when their ONLY daughter made a FOOLISH mistake for POPPING down PILLS!"_

 _She shoves him with anger/sadness/tears shouted, "You shut the HELL up! You don't know SHIT of what I've been THROUGH! "_

 _"I know ENOUGH Ms. Haines!" he shouted. "And maybe your late HUSBAND..." Finn tries to touch the ring but she shoves his hand away. "Maybe his tragic DEATH was for the BEST. God WORKS in mysterious WAYS"_

 _ **SLAP!**_ _in the FACE hard! Savannah runs out the kitchen as to Finn following her up the STAIRS. That vicious slap left a red mark but it didn't FASE him._

 _ **Explicit Sexuality**_

 _She runs in the guest room getting ready to CLOSE the dooruntil Finn pushes the door OPEN. Ms. Haines almost lost her balanced by walking backwards towards the WALL. He walks up towards her slowly...suddenly she PULLS out a knife. Finn stop walking._

 _"Don't you come any CLOSER you bastard!"_

 _"Put the KNIFE down"_

 _"NO! I swear to GOD I will kill YOU"_

 _"No you won't" Finn pulls up his muscle shirt TAKING it off. Savannah couldn't help but to STARE. The Transporter has an incredible SET of abs with a few SCARS on his abdomen from being out in the field when he was in the C.I.A._

 _He slowly started to walk towards her, "You're right. We're the SAME"_

 _ **I don't know what kind of GAME he's playing but I don't buy it. He thinks he can SEDUCE me out of forgiveness pffft...its not gonna WORK.**_

 _Finn and Savannah eyes LOCKED on each other. He slowly reached out for the knife in her hand and TAKES it; drops it on the floor._

 _"I'm sorry for what I said. It was wrong. I admit it"_

 _Their HANDS touched and entwine with each other. He kisses each hand ever so gently. Savannah's feet are NAILED to the floor. Its like she was under Finn's SPELL._

 _Balor gently PINS her arms to the wall. He leans forward towards her lips and KISSED her passionately. The TASTE of his mouth quievers Ms. Haines entire BODY. She had NEVER felt this kind of passion for a LONG time._

 _Finn untwine his fingers from hers sliding his hands down her arms, down towards her sides; under the white tank top pulling it up ABOVE her head taking it off. Exposing her BREASTS, he licked and sucked each NIPPLE. Making her MOAN; closing her eyes._

 _His kisses moved down to her abdomen kneeling down; licking her navel. He TEASES her_ _ ***unbuckling***_ _the blue jean shorts. Pulling them and her panties down on the floor. She opened her eyes looking down at him. Finn kneels up taking OFF his pants; exposing his MANHOOD to her._ _ **Damn its HUGE! Oh my GOD!**_ _she thought._

 _He leans forward kissing her. She responded putting her arms around his neck. Finn lifts her up from the floor pinning her back towards the WALL while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He ENTERS inside her thrusting in slow MOTION._

 _It felt sooooo DAMN good to them BOTH._

 _"Oh God. Oh...Oh. Oh Finn..." she moaned gripping his bared ass. He kisses her again then kisses her NECK._

 _Finn decided to THRUST deeper and FASTER and faster and faster! She MOANS louder!_

 _The passion is HOT and STEAMY._

 _With ONE last THRUST they both CLIMAXED._

 _They just HOLD each other for a while because they are satisfied._

 _However, it didn't STOP there. They went again ROUND2 in the bed._

 _ **9:45 PM**_ _Savannah stares at Finn while he sleeps so PEACFULLY. She smiles thinking..._ _ **I can't believe that this has happened. But I'm not complaining though. He is a COMPLICATED man but...there's something about him that I LOVE.**_

 _She gently makes circles with her finger on his gorgeous chest._

 _Finn GRABS Savannah's hand; she flinched. He opened his eyes, "Stop starring and GO to sleep Ms. haines"_

 _He let go of her hand turning OVER the opposite side. Ms. Haines rolled her eyes turning on her side._

 _Suddenly...two strong ARMS wrapped around her waist as his hands lands on top of hers. She smiles closing her eyes._

 _ **10:15 PM Mike & Charlotte's GUESTS House (Explicit Sexuality) **_

_In the bedroom of Mike & Charlotte's guests HOUSE, Jason Jordan and Becky Lynch are having SEX. _

_Jason on top of Ms. Lynch THRUSTING inside her under the sheets. He's enjoying it while she was NOT. Charlotte ordered Becky to have SEX with him as an apology from her pubety DICK joke earlier._

 _Lynch rolls her eyes looking away while Jason smiles; chuckling._

 _"Hahaha! Yeah! How...DO...you like that Rollins?! How do you like that Sasha?! You could of had me GIRL! Ahhh...oh GOD. I think I'm COMING"_

 _He started THRUSTING faster and faster! The bed squeaks louder. Poor Becky looking unpatient thinking..._ _ **This little shit better come or I'll fucking chop his DICK off.**_

 _"Ahhhhhh! Oh SHIT! FUCK!" he shouted. Jordan finally CLIMAXED. "Ooooh...fuuuuck" he said laying on top of her. She pushes him off, "Get the fuck off me"_

 _"Woo! (He chuckled) That...was AMAZING Becky. Come on, tell me you didn't love it"_

 _She slightly smile with a frown lying, "It was good"_

 _He nodded, "Alright. So you felt it right? My DICK wasn't small at all?"_

 _"Well, its still SMALL but...you SCORED lad" she said giving him two thumbs up._

 _"I'll take that" he said getting up from the bed NAKED headed towards the bathroom. "Say, you wanna JOIN me? Maybe go for round 2?"_

 _Becky rolled her eyes and thought about it, "Yeah, yeah. Just give me a MINUTE love"_

 _ ***claps***_ _"Alright! See ya inside" he walks in the bathroom. Jason turns on the shower. Making the bathroom have FULL of STEAM._

 _The Irish Lass Kicker walked over towards the dresser on the left side of the bed and OPENEDshe sees a GUN and a KNIFE._

 _She picks up the GUN *_ _ **pulling***_ _back the safety"Nope. The gun is too LOUD"_

 _Lynch puts it back and picks up the LARGE silver knife. She smiles nodded, "YES"_

 _"READY when you are BABE!" he shouted_

 _"I'm COMING!"_

 _Becky have that EVIL smirk on her face walking towards the bathroom NAKED with the knife in her hand._


	21. Home Invasion

**CHAPTER 21**

 **HOUSE INVASION**

 **9:05 AM House on a HILL.** _ **Beautiful Day in Los Angeles, CA.**_

 _The Irish TRANSPORTER is just starring at Savannah Haines sleeping so PEACEFULLY. With the sheet covered up to half her back. He_ _ ***swifts***_ _a string of her hair back. Thinking to himself..._ _ **Christ she's BEAUTIFUL. Even when she sleeps PEACEFULLY. (sigh) I screwed up. Why did I have SEX with her? I only did it to CALM her down.**_

 _Finn is falling for Ms. Savannah Haines. It felt so GOOD yet it was so WRONG. That thought was on his mind all night. He only wanted to PROTECT her; not to get any CLOSE to her. He made up his mind...he doesn't want to deliver Ms. Haines to Mike Rome. The MONEY doesn't matter anymore._

 _Balor steps out of bed NAKED. He quickly takes a shower; putting on black slacks and white button t-shirt._

 _He walked out the bedroom door and walked down the stairs with his bare feet. He placed his right hand on the marble wall he faces. It_ _ **GLOWS**_ _blue_ _a door_ _ **OPENS**_ _as he walked through it._

 _ ***Turning ON***_ _the light; his OFFICE that looks like a_ _ **PANIC ROOM**_ _but with a LOT of space. Monitors turned ON showing every room in the house. Finn went over by his desk, sat down; turning ON his tablet._ _ ***Dialing***_ _Mike Rome_ _ **{{{{{Ringing}}}}**_

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Mr. Rome, its ME"_

 _"Ahhh...Mr. Balor. Glad you could CALL me. Today is the day to get PAID my friend. How do you feel? You need to feel like a MILLION bucks. Hahahaha"_

 _"Obviously I don't"_

 _Mike laughter stops, "Why not Finn? Are you SICK? Did you wake up on the WRONG side of the bed this morning?"_

 _"NO. There's been a CHANGE of plans"_

 _Mike clutches his right fist; closing his eyes. Trying not to loose it on the phone._

 _"I'm not going to deliever Ms. Haines to you. You should know why. Let it SINK in that SICK and twisted BRAIN of yours. I don't need the money. Its not WORTH it. And you...I'm not giving you the opprotunity to put your fucking HANDS on her again. Cause I just may have to KILL ya"_

 _Mr. Rome open his eyes SMILING, "Wow. Mr. Balor, you are a piece of WORK. (chuckling) For a minute there I thought you were SERIOUS. Come on Finn, did Savannah really say that to you that I BEAT her? Controlled her? You actually want to BELIEVE her? She'll say anything to get attention man"_

 _"Finn, were TALKING 1 MILLION dollars here. With that amount of money you could get any WOMAN you want. Travel overseas, buy a island. Or better yet buy your own Country. Savannah is not worth the MONEY in the world. She's a complicated woman. Something that you don't know about"_

 _"I know her ENOUGH. And she's not coming back to you lad. DEAL is OFF"_

 _"Your making a BIG mistake Finn. You don't know what I'm capable of"_

 _"And you don't know who your DEALING with. TEST me Mr. Rome, and I'll SEND your men in BODY BAGS"_

 _*_ _ **Click***_

 _"Hel..." Mike throws his PHONE, "FUCK!"_

 _Mike walk out of his office and headed towards Charlotte's OFFICE. He walks in and sees no one. He hears giggling towards the white DOUBLE doors. The door opens_ _ **2**_ _Women with green dresses_ _ **(Peyton Royce & Billie Kay; ****Australian** **models)**_ _and heels walked out along with Charlotte in a silk robe smiling. Rome rolled his eyes._

 _"Charlotte"_

 _Ms. Flair and the 2 Austrailian hotties turned around._

 _"Good morning Mike. What are you doing in my office?"_

 _"We've got a HUGE fucking problem. I need to know where Charly Caruso is. Can you CONTACT her immediately?"_

 _Charlotte looks concern, "Of course. What's the problem? What's going ON?"_

 _"Its confidental"_

 _"Got it. Um...ladies could you please ESCORT yourselves out. I'll see you two later"_

 _"Absolutely LOVE. We'll see you later" Peyton gives Charlotte a passionate KISS. Billie gives her a simple kiss. Both Austrailian hotties hold hands walking out the office giggling._

 _"Look if you want to know, Carmella and I are taking a BREAK okay?"_

 _He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Finn Balor is not going to deliever Savannah"_

 _"WHAT?!" she shouted. "NO! That is not acceptable Mike!"_

 _"You damn right it isn't. That's why I need Charly. She can FIND Finn Balor's location for me. Are the satellites up and running?"_

 _"They should be. Once we FIND his location, we can send a few people out there, KILL the Irish Transporter, capture your girlfriend, and everybody will LIVE happily ever after"_

 _"It will be EVER after once she's with me. I can't LOOSE her Charlotte. I just can't"_

 _Charlotte places her hand on his shoulder, "You won't. Were gonna get HER I promise. I'm a get dress quickly. In my PHONE book on my desk, Charly's number is in there"_

 _"Thanks Queen" he kisses her on the cheek. She frowned wiping it away, "EW Mike no. I don't know where those LIPS have been"_

 _He chuckled walking away, "Oh sweetheart, don't be so paranoid"_

 _She didn't say anything...just went through her double DOORS._

 _Savannah_ _ ***opens***_ _her eyes slowly; noticing Finn isn't in the bed with her. She looks around, "Finn?"_

 _Ms. Haines got out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her. She was looking for something to put ON. Savannah looks in a drawer and saw a STAR WARS long t-shirt night gown. She puts it on, walks out of the room._

 _The_ _ ***sound***_ _of SILENCE throughout the house. Savannah saw the PANIC room, "Finn?"_

 _He walks OUT the room; their eyes_ _ ***locked***_ _She smiles walking down a few steps, "Hey"_

 _Finn walks up a few steps to get to her. "Is that like a PANIC room or something?" she asked_

 _"Yes. It is. You should take a SHOWER and get dressed. I'll take you HOME"_

 _"Really? What made you CHANGED your mind? Last night?"_

 _"Look Savannah I..." Ms. Haines quickly KISSES Finn passionately. Putting her arms around him as he put his arms around her._

 _They slowly_ _ ***unlock***_ _lips looking into each other's eyes; she smiles touching his right side of the cheek with her thumb, "We can go to LAPD, FBI, and my parents and tell them the TRUTH"_

 _"Until they know the truth, we can be TOGETHER"_

 _It was HARD to tell her the truth. He doesn't want to HURT her any more than he already did. She looks at them with concern, "Finn what is it? What's wrong?"_

 _Finn looks at her, "Ms. Haines there's something I need to TELL you...I..."_

 _"Finn, you don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to"_

 _"No I do. See..."_

 _The Irish Transporter_ _ ***hears***_ _a vehicle headed their DIRECTION._

 _"Savannah head back into the bedroom and lock the door. There's a BUTTON behind the toilet in the bathroom. Push it and climb into the bathrub. It will take you into my cellar/guarage. Get in my car and DRIVE off as fast as you can"_

 _"Why? What's going ON Finn?"_

 _"I'll EXPLAIN later just GO. NOW"_

 _They both look forward and saw a black HUMMER coming towards their DIRECTION._

 _"MOVE!" Finn shouted. He dodged out of the way._

 _Savannah screams running up the steps as the HUMMER_ _ **CRASHES!**_ _through the HOUSE into the staircase! SMOKE coming from the hood of the hummer. All 4 doors open_

 _Finn_ _ ***coughs***_ _laying on his back. He couldn't make OUT the four people that was coming towards him. He heard a femiliar VOICE._

 _"Get him UP" the voice ordered_

 _A LARGE hand grips Finn's throat; turning him red GASP._ _ **BAMB!**_ _his back hits the wall. Finn couldn't believe it was Samoa Joe right in front of him._

 _Savannah looks down and saw this LARGE huge MAN gripping Finn by the neck. Looking SCARED._

 _Ruby Riott, turned her head looking right at Ms. Haines, "I spy my little EYES on sweet chocloate MEAT"_

 _All eyes on Savannah. Finn glanced at Ms. Haines._

 _Joe smiling enviously, "GO after her"_

 _"My PLEASURE" Riott says licking her lips._

 _"N...O" Finn says trying to break free turning RED_

 _Ruby and Lana_ _ ***climbs***_ _on the HUMMER as Savannah runs into the bedroom; locks it. She runs into the bathroom pushes the_ _ **[Button]**_ _behind the toilet. A small DOOR opens in the bathtuba silver platform rises up. She got up on it; the platform drops down._

 _Ruby and Lana made it to the door. "Oh PIGGY, PIGGY let us IN"_

 _Lana_ _ ***kicks***_ _the door shouting something in RUSSIAN._

 _"Let him GO" Joe said ordering the LARGE man. The GIANT let go of Finn; falling on the ground coughing roughly holding his throat. Joe kicks Finn in the abdomen! "Ahhh!" Balor grunted; coughs._

 _"Your fucking PATHETIC Finn. Braun, go in his little hideout panic room and DESTROY everything"_

 _Braun nodded; kneeling down walking in the panic room. Letting out a ROAR distroying the desk. Then everything else making a LOT of noise._

 _Joe kneels down smiling, "You shouldn't of said NO to Mr. Rome Finn. That was really...STUPID. Do you think that you can just say no to him and get away from it? The MAN is dangerous Finn. More than you know"_

 _"So...you decided to WORK for him? Become his BITCH?" Finn asked (Voice breaks)_

 _Joe laughs..._ _ **PUNCH!**_ _right in Finn's face. Leaving a bruise on the right side of Finn's face and eye. Then looks serious, "Cute Finn. Very CUTE"_

 _Ruby_ _ ***knocks***_ _the door down; then walks in as Lana FOLLOWS her. EMPTY. They looked around the bedroom._

 _"FUCK! Where is she?!" Lana shouted_

 _"Lana calm down. There's got to be a passage way in this bedroom. Every TRANSPORTER has one. Look for a_ _ **[Button]"**_

 _"Where?!"_

 _"Anywhere!"_

 _Ruby and Lana tries to find a BUTTON that would lead them towards Ms. Haines._

 _Savannah is in the cellar/gurage looking at the monitors. Showing Finn looking helpless while Joe is talking to him. A Grey BENTLEY GTS parked behind her._

 _"Once the ladies grabs Ms. Haines, that's my cue to KILL you; and to BURN this house to the GROUND"_

 _Joe walks over to the back of the HUMMER opening the trunk, "But FIRST, before I have the privilage to END your life, I need to SHOW you something first"_

 _Finn slowly lifts himself up while sitting on the floor holding his side. Joe smiles pulling out a black bloddy cloth bag. He drops it ON the floor..._ _ **SPLAT!**_ _shows Sami Zayn's HEAD!_

 _The SHOCKING expression on Finn's face took him by surprise. Tears flow down his face; pain and ANGER began to build looking at his BEST FRIEND's head._

 _Savannah_ _ ***gasp***_ _covering her mouth; crying. "No...Sami"_

 _"He put up ONE hell of a fight. I can tell you that" Joe replied. "But it wasn't GOOD enough. The son a bitch didn't see it comin. Unlike you my friend, your a professional. You know how to FIGHT. So let's do it Finn" Joe put his hands up in fighting_ _ ***postion***_

 _"Till the DEATH. Let's find out who's the BETTER man"_

 _Finn slowly stands up, "(Broken voice) Not only I'm a gonna beat you to DEATH, I'm a gonna make you SUFFER"_

 _Joe chuckled, "We'll see about that...brother"_

 _Finn yells CHARGING after Joe taking him DOWN! He started punching him over and over and over again! Suddenly...big HANDS grabs Finn by the throat and THROWS! him on the HUMMER hood!_

 _"Oh my GOD. Finn" Savannah said looking worried._

 _The transporter grunt; coughing. Joe stands up; his face is bruised by Finn's punches. His nose is bleeding._

 _"I got this. Why don't you go in the kitchen and EAT some grub while I FINISH him off"_

 _"You got it JOE" Braun said with his DEEP giant voice. He started walking towards the kitchen headed inside._

 _The tough Samoan walked towards Finn and pull his lifeless body down from the car then...put him in a SLEEPER hold. Balor turning RED; choking. Joe placed his legs around Finn's waist HOLDING him down on the floor._

 _"Yeah, that's right my brother...GO to SLEEP. Don't fight it"_

 _Finn reaches for a piece of GLASS on the floor. He keep reaching and reaching and reaching until...he GRABS it and STABS! Joe in the left arm!_

 _"AHHHHHHH!"_

 _Finn escapes from the sleeper hold; coughing standing up. Joe takes the glass out, "Son of a BITCH!" He grabs Finn trying to put the sleeper hold once again but Finn countered side KICKED Joe with power flying back on the FIREPLACE._

 _The glass chanderlere shaking from above. Finn looks up thinking of an IDEA end Joe's life. The Samoan was pretty much out of it. Balor runs over and started PUNCHING Joe over and over with every inch of ANGER he has left in him._

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Savannnah_ _ ***hears***_ _the passage door coming down, "Shit" She ran on the side of the car in the pantry closetclosing it quietly and slowly._

 _Ruby and Lana walks through the cellar/garage. Lana looks at the_ _ ***monitors*.**_ _..."Asshole got monitors down here"_

 _"Of course he does. Duh" Ruby said rolling her eyes._

 _Lana frowns up, "You don't have to have an attiude Ruby"_

 _Savannah_ _ ***holds***_ _controls her breathing looking through the crack of the pantry door. Riott feels bad; walking towards the Russian MODEL putting her arms around her._

 _"(sigh) I'm sorry Lana okay. I just wanna find this BITCH and get PAID that's all" she kissed her on the shoulders. "Will you forgive ME?"_

 _Lana rolled her eyes smiling, "Yeah, I do. Besides, Mike Rome is paying us the BIG bucks"_

 _Ms. Haines looks eyes went wide hearing that NAME. Her body begins to trumble; feeling scared._ _ **They're gonna send me back to Mike. So that's what Finn was trying to tell me. His job was to deliever me to my EX? I can't believe this. I...trusted him.**_

 _Savannah felt betrayed; like a KNIFE cut through her heart. She looks through the crack and doesn't see Lana and Ruby anymore._ _ **Where the hell are they?**_ _she said to herself._

 _Ruby SLIDES the door openMs. Haines screamed as Lana GRABS her by the waist._

 _"Let's go BITCH!" Lana shouted. "You think you can just get away?! Huh?!"_

 _Savannah BITES Lana on the arm"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Ms. Haines_ _ ***escapes***_ _from the Russian model grasp and runs over towards the table picking up an electric screw driver. "Stay BACK bitches. I swear I'll kill you with this!"_

 _Ruby laughs tilted her head, "Hahahahahaha! Oh really? I like to see you try it sweetheart. Do you know how to USE that tool?"_

 _Savannah_ _ **[Push]**_ _the button as the SCREW runs around and around, "Yep"_

 _"Fuck that, she BIT me!" Lana shouted. "KILL her Ruby! Fuck the MONEY!"_

 _Ruby turned her head slowly; feeling annoyed by Lana, "Fuck the money? Seriously? NO. Were gonna stick to the PLAN"_

 _Ms. Haines quickly grabs a HAMMER._

 _"Ruby look OUT!" Lana shouted._

 _Savannah_ _ ***throws***_ _the hammerRuby DODGED it...THUNK! hits Lana in the head! Her body falls to the ground._ _ **DECEASED.**_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby shouted running towards Lana's body. She cries holding her body. "No baby. Wake up. Wake up pleasssse"_

 _ **Oh shit. What the hell did I do? I...didn't mean to do it.**_ _Savannah said to herself. Ruby slowly laid Lana's body down closing her eyes then kissed her on the LIPS for the last time._

 _"I love you. (sniffs) I'll always love you"_

 _Ruby looks up at Savannah with those ANGRY eyes. Ms. Haines_ _ ***gulped***_ _feeling nervous. Riott slowly walking towards her as Savannah walk backwards._

 _"You fucking BITCH. I'm gonna fucking kill you SLOWLY"_

 _"What about the money? You still want the money right?"_

 _Ruby didn't say anything. Ms. Haines drops the electric screw driver and RUNS around the car getting in the drivers seat. Riott BANGS on the window!_

 _"Open the door you FUCKING BITCH! Open up!"_

 _Savannah started the ENGINE, put the car in reverse driving out the garage FAST! Ruby stand in front where the car use to be shouting with TEARS, "Come back here BITCH! I'm fucking done with YOU! You ruined my life!"_

 _She looks down at Lana's body; crying. Suddenly...the BENTLEY drives up FAST hitting Ruby's body SMASHING it towards the wall! Ruby died INSTANTLY as half of her body lays on the hood of the car. Blood drips from her mouth._

 _Braun looks up at the ceiling; looked consumed, "What the HELL was that?"_

 _Savannah looks up and saw Ruby's body. She breathes in and out; having a slight PANIC attack. Ms. Haines calm herself down while she starts the car and slowly reverse backing up. Riott's ripped body slides down falling to the floor._

 _ **Meanwhile...**_ _when the car hits the WALL, the chanderle SHAKES. Finn looks up and backs away slowly. The tough Samoan slowly stands up with that EVIL smirk on his face._

 _"Is that all you GOT Irish boy?" Joe asked with confidence_

 _Finn looked up once more at the chandalere. Joe looks up...suddenly the chanderle FALLSthe Samoa smiles, "See you in HELL brother"_

 _Balor moved back dodging the chandalere breaking into pieces falling on the floor!_

 _ **SPLAT! CRASH!**_ _Along with Joe's body parts all over the place._

 _Finn looks back at Joe's body parts; snaring, "You FIRST...brother"_

 _ **"ROAAAAAAAAR!"**_ _Braun walks back in the living room and saw Joe's body parts everywhere. He clutched both hands with ANGER as he doesn't see Finn anywhere._

 _"Where are you LEPRECHAUN?! Im going to RIP you in HALF! You gonna get these HANDS!"_

 _Braun_ _ ***hears***_ _something upstairs. He turned and climb up on the hummer upstairs, "Im coming for you leprechaun!"_

 _Finn drops down in the gurage cellar. He walks in and saw 2 dead bodies. Balor noticed the Bentley was missing. He runs over to a_ _ **[Keypad]**_ _on the left side of the wall. Types in his CODE._

 _The floor split aparta black Bentley rises up._

 _"Where you at leprechaun?!" Braun shouted_

 _Finn destroys the GAS pipe of the gas tank. He got in the car quickly; start the car and drove off FAST! He_ _ ***pushes***_ _the gurage button closing the door._

 _The GIANT runs in the cellar, "Come back HERE you coward!" He sniffs, turns and saw the gas pipe broke._

 _"That piece of sh..."_ _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_


	22. I'm Not Going Back

**CHAPTER 22**

 **I'M NOT GOING BACK!**

 _Savannah steps out of the OVERHEATED car on the right side of the road in the grass and saw the HOUSE on a HILL in FLAMES about 10 miles from her. She felt concerned and worried about Finn. Only wearing_

 _"Oh my God Finn" tears fall from her eyes. She_ _ ***hears***_ _a CAR coming her way. Savannah quickly takes out the silver 45 gun out the front compartment and quickly HIDE behind the trees._

 _The Black Bentley comes to a STOP. Finn steps out the car; looking around, "Savannah?! Savannah!"_

 _The sound of a GUN_ _ ***clicks***_ _from behind him._

 _"Don't MOVE" Ms. Haines ordered._

 _"Savanna..."_

 _She interupted, "Turn AROUND. Slowly"_

 _He turns around; their eyes LOCKED. "Why you didn't tell me?" she asked_

 _"I was gonna tell you back at the house"_

 _"Bull shit" Savannah walk towards him aiming the gun to his chest. "That money is more important to you than ME. You have no idea what you put yourself into. Making DEALS with an obsessed abusive asshole like Mike"_

 _Ms. Haines wipes her tears; sniffs, "And last night? When I let you FUCK me, was that for your own benefit to keep me CALM?"_

 _"Yeah it was. I'm not gonna LIE to ya" he said with honesty_

 _"Well you LIE to me enough to know who you really are so don't pretend that you CARE. Iam not gonna back to that MAD MAN"_

 _"I do care Ms. Haines. I meant what I said, I'm gonna take you HOME. Fuck the money and FUCK Mike Rome" Finn took one more step as the gun pressed against his chest. "If you still don't believe me, then pull the TRIGGER"_

 _They just stare into each other's eyes..._ _ **(sigh) I want to believe him but...at this point I'm not sure.**_ _Savannah_ _ ***hesistated***_ _pulling the trigger. She began to cry. Finn gently takes the gun from her, drops it on the ground; leans forward towards Ms. Haines and KISSES her._

 _That kiss puts Savannah at ease. She put her arms around him; he put his arms around her waist pulling her close to him._

 _Suddenly...*_ _ **sirens***_ _of amulances, firetrucks, and LAPD coming towards the burning house on a hill. Finn and Savannah_ _ ***unlocks***_ _lips. He quickly takes her hand walking towards the black Bentley, "Its time to GO. Come on"_

 _They got in the car; he started the car and drove off._

 _"Where are we going?"_

 _"There's another place I own. A small lodge not too far from here. We can settle there until we leave for LA in the morning"_

 _"Is it SAFE?"_

 _"Yes Ms. Haines. Its an_ _ ***unknown* l**_ _ocation" Finn replies_

 _She glanced at him, "I'm sorry about Sami"_

 _"Yeah"_

 _The FIRETRUCKS puts out the FIRE fast. Captain Styles, Detective Asuka, and Mickie James steps off the truck._

 _"Jesus Christ. What the HELL happened here?"_

 _"You think it was that Transporter house sir?" Asuka asked_

 _"Yep. Something went down and people were after him. Let's go check it out shall we?"_

 _Asuka nodded walking towards the burnt house._

 _"Mickie, you go back on the van. This won't take long"_

 _"Why? Can I at least get the PRIVILEGE to investigate too?"_

 _He chuckled, "Absolutely not._ _ **(Got serious)**_ _Now do what I asked you to do. PLEASE"_

 _"Captain!"Asuka shouted. He glanced at Asuka, "We got bodies!"_

 _Mickie rolled her eyes walking back on the van as to AJ starring at her ass then walked towards the house._


End file.
